<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Only Convenient For Me by Jld71</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759072">It's Only Convenient For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71'>Jld71</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Heartbreak, Heats, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Knotting, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Omega Jensen Ackles, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Top Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is an unmated omega who meets Jared, an alpha, while visiting his brother at their family’s law firm and is clearly interested in Jared. Jared works for Josh and he’s been passed over for a promotion he deserves. Josh hates the idea that he has an unmated omega for a brother, despite the fact that Jensen has his Master’s in Early Childhood Education, is gainfully employed and owns his own home. He blackmails Jared into dating Jensen and then into mating with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPN Meant to Be Master Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the SPN-Meant To Be 2019/2020 Challenge. </p><p>Based on the prompt book prompt: A Man of Means  - Mark had seemed far out of her reach. Dana had fallen in love with him - yet how could a seventeen-year-old hold the interest of such a mature successful man? Though his marriage proposal was a surprise, she eagerly accepted and asked no questions. But Mark let her know that theirs would not be a normal relationship. Bitterly she pondered why he had married her. Then one day he cruelly told her, “I was blackmailed.” His happiness and her pride were at stake, and Dana refused to remain a mere pawn in her own life.</p><p>Beta: rocketmojo</p><p>Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was sitting across from his brother in his office wondering why Josh had asked him to stop by. It wasn't something his older brother usually suggested, but Josh was his older brother and an alpha and being an omega, Jensen was hard-pressed to say no. “So, Josh, why did you want me to stop by? I know you've been busy with the latest case you're working on, and running Dad’s law firm now that he’s gone. We really haven’t seen each other since the funeral.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, can't a guy ask his brother to stop by? I thought maybe we could have lunch,” Josh explained. He saw the perplexed look on Jensen's face and chuckled. “First, let me say that I appreciate you taking time off from your job to stop in. I know we haven't been close, not since you presented as an omega. It was just too difficult to accept and I'm sorry about that.” He watched as Jensen opened his mouth to speak and stopped him by holding up a hand. “I know, you've already said it countless times, being an omega never changed who you are, that you're still you.” He shook his head, “It was just so hard to wrap my mind around my little brother wasn't just gay, but also an omega. I didn't handle things very well. And now, with Dad being gone, it made me realize that things between us needed to change.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what, you're willing to accept who and what I am now?” Jensen asked in a skeptical voice. He had longed for his brother's acceptance for years; he had missed having his older brother in his life. But he wasn't willing to just let go of the hurt, not yet, and let Josh in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. Since mating with Bonnie, I've realized how important family is. I want to rebuild what we had.” He looked into Jensen's eyes to see the skepticism there. “If we can't, maybe we can create something new,” he suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen was about to answer Josh, to tell him he was at least willing to try, when a knock at the door stopped him. He looked at Josh and then watched as Josh stood and called out to whoever had knocked. Hearing the door open, Jensen turned in his chair to see who it was, not that he knew any of those employed at Ackles’ and Associates. He looked up, and then up some more as a large man pushed the door open and stepped inside. The man was huge; tall, well over six feet, broad-shouldered and the dress shirt he was wearing did nothing to hide his muscular frame. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind screamed, and what an impressive display of an alpha he was, Jensen thought. The man’s multicolored eyes instantly focused on him and he felt himself blush. He was clearly older than the alpha standing only a few feet away from him, and by the look on the man's face, he was most likely not doing a very good job of hiding his interest, or the fact that he was an omega. He wanted to offer his neck to the alpha, he wanted to let the alpha claim him and he didn’t even know his name. Thankfully, Josh’s voice snapped him back to reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry Mr. Ackles, I didn't realize you were with a client.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh looked at Jensen and then chuckled. “No, no, this isn't a client,” Josh explained as he waved a hand at Jensen. “This is my younger brother, Jensen. Jensen, this is Jared Padalecki, one of our junior lawyers here at the firm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared eyed the man sitting in the chair only a few feet away. He was stunning; vivid green eyes framed by dark lashes, pale skin with a spattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose, and plush lips. He smiled at him, “Nice to meet you, Jensen.” He watched as the man smiled back and blushed. Jensen was clearly interested in him, and he was definitely an omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen could feel the heat of his blush, but tried to remain calm and act like nothing was amiss. “Nice to meet you as well, Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared forced his eyes off of the omega, focusing his attention on his boss, Josh. “I'll come back later. What I'd like to speak to you about might take a while.” He gave another smile to Jensen, one displaying his dimples before he excused himself, closing the door as he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen watched as the tall alpha left Josh’s office, feeling a sense of disappointment as the door closed. Jared had piqued his interest, but clearly, he hadn’t been interested in him. He turned around to find Josh watching him, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're interested in him, aren't you?” Josh commented with a smile on his lips. Maybe this could work to his advantage he thought. He could mate his omega brother to an alpha, one he could control, and he would no longer be responsible for Jensen’s welfare. A plan started to form in his mind. The real reason he had wanted to ‘reconnect’ with Jensen was because as the alpha of their family, having an unmated, and clearly older omega, was not looked on favorably. While their father may have overlooked such things, he wasn't willing to. He had his future to think about. And, he knew why Padalecki wanted to speak to him, he had been passed over for a promotion, one he actually deserved. But the one he had given the to promotion to was useful to him. Maybe, just maybe, if Padalecki was willing to accept his terms, he could be useful to him as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shrugged, “Maybe. It doesn’t matter, clearly he didn’t see anything that he found interesting.” He looked down at his hands as he tried to remind himself that while he longed for a mate, he had a good life, one he was proud of. He had his Master’s Degree in Early Childhood Education, he had a job he loved - teaching preschool, and he owned his own home. So he was an unmated omega - no one was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what if I dropped a few hints, let Jared know you were interested in him? I can assess the situation, find out if he’s seeing anyone and if he’s not, suggest he call you.” He watched as Jensen’s head snapped up to reveal the look of horror on his face. “What’s the harm in me doing that? If he’s not interested, no harm done. If he is, you go out on a date with him. Who knows what might happen after that?” Josh said, leaving the rest of his thoughts unspoken. That he hoped things would lead to Jensen finding a mate. Jensen was nearly thirty years old, it was time he mated. He would no longer have to suffer the looks from others who knew that his brother wasn’t claimed. Jensen would no longer be a blight on the Ackles’ name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen sat back in the chair, thinking over Josh’s offer. Really, where was the harm in letting his brother assess the situation? If Jared wasn’t interested, then he wouldn’t have to suffer through the embarrassment of being rejected. And if he was interested, well then, they could see if there was something between them worth pursuing. “Okay,” he said with a nod of his head, “Yes. Would you really do that for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, let this be the start of us mending the rift between us. I just want you to be happy and I want my little brother back in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gave Josh a wide grin, “That sounds great. I’ve missed you. I mean we saw each other at your mating ceremony and then Dad’s funeral, but there was so much bad blood between us. I don’t want that anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go grab lunch and we can catch up, fill each other in on what’s going on in our lives,” Josh suggested as he pushed himself away from his desk. He stood, grabbed his jacket and ushered Jensen out of his office. He led them to a restaurant within walking distance a few blocks away that he frequented. They spent the better part of two hours catching up and enjoying each other’s company before he returned to his office and Jensen left for his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh sat in his office, contemplating how he was going to bring up the subject of Jared’s sexuality and possibly taking his brother out. He decided a direct approach was the best. He called Jared info his office and sat him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the second time that day, Jared found himself in Joshua Ackles’ office; this time he was sitting across from the man and it wasn’t because he wanted to be there. He had a feeling he had been called in to be spoken to about nearly barging into his office earlier and felt the need to apologize for his earlier actions, hoping it would smooth things over. He needed Josh on his side when he brought up the subject of being passed over for the promotion he had earned. “I want to apologize again for interrupting your time with your brother. Had I known he was here, I would have asked to speak with you another time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save it,” Josh said with a laugh. “Look, I’m just going to come out and ask you if you’re gay. I’m aware that it’s not appropriate for me to ask, and that you don’t have to answer me. This won’t be held against you; your answer, or lack thereof one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stared at the man sitting across from him. Had he heard the question right? What game was his boss playing at? “Not that it matters, because it’s never impacted my performance here, but yes I’m gay.” He sat back in the chair and waited to see where this was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank God,” Josh muttered. He saw Jared sitting up, his back straight like he was ready for a fight. “What I mean is, my brother Jensen is interested in you. He didn’t want to get his hopes up only to be rejected. So, if you’re interested, I’d be happy to give you his number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. Was he interested in the omega he had met earlier? Hell, yes he was. “I’d like that,” Jared responded happily. Maybe if he wined and dined the omega, he could get him to put in a good word for him with his brother. He watched as Josh jotted down Jensen’s phone number and slid it across the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s his number. Don’t make him wait for your call.” He watched as Jared grabbed the paper and stood up. He remained silent as Jared nodded at him and turned to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing their meeting was over, Jared started for the door. He reached for the doorknob, ready to pull the door open when he heard Josh’s voice. He turned back to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared, don’t disappoint my little brother. Oh, and if you make him happy, I won’t forget it,” Josh commented as he watched Jared leave. As soon as Jared was gone, he picked up his phone and called Jensen. “Jensen, I’ve got good news. Jared’s very interested in you. I gave him your number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You’re kidding me. Josh, are you sure? I mean, he didn’t seem like he even noticed me today.” He sank down onto his couch as he tried to make sense of Josh’s words. There was no way Jared was interested in him. Either Josh was playing with him, or Jared had taken his number just to be polite to Josh. He was sure the alpha wouldn’t call him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, trust me, Jared will call you,” Josh assured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course, he will,” Jensen replied with an eye roll, despite the fact that Josh couldn’t see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have faith,” Josh said to Jensen before ending the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen grimaced at the phone as he placed it on the coffee table. Have faith? That was laughable. With a sigh, he forced himself to stop brooding over the tall alpha and get back to what he had been doing before Josh called. He pulled out his planner to go over the coming week’s lesson plan, making sure he had accounted for playtime as well as time for learning. He wanted to make sure that time was entertaining as well as informative for the young minds he was responsible for. With that finished, he packed up his planner and walked into the kitchen to feed his cats and make himself something to eat. As he popped open the can of cat food, he heard the familiar meowing of Sam and Dean. He looked down at them and scowled. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure now you decide to grace me with your presence. You only love me because I have opposable thumbs and I can open your cat food.” He tossed his head back and laughed when Dean rubbed up against his leg and then dramatically tossed himself down onto the floor. “God, not only are you a suck-up, you’re overly dramatic. And I’m pathetic, because here I am, at home on a Friday night, talking to my cats.” He emptied the cat food into their bowls, tossed the can into the trash and placed the bowls on the floor. Twenty minutes later, he was back on the couch, a microwave dinner in front of him and a rom-com playing on the TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ate slowly, trying to focus on the movie as his mind kept wandering back to the alpha he had met earlier that day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was an impressive display of an alpha, one that had caught his interest. He wished he had said something other than nice to meet you. Shaking his head at himself, he pushed the rest of his uneaten food away and settled back against the couch. He looked at the clock to find it was after eight. There was no way Jared was going to call him, not tonight and most likely never. Jared was clearly a strong alpha, he probably already had someone he wanted to mate with. He had been so stupid to let Josh talk him into getting his hopes up. His thoughts were interrupted by two blurs of fur running through the living room and jumping on him. He reached out to run his hands through Sam’s soft fur as Dean settled at his feet. “Hello, boys,” he murmured and was met with a purr from Sam. Sam was the more affectionate of the two, preferring to lie on his chest and headbutt him for his attention. Dean, on the other hand, was only affectionate when food was involved and would usually lie on the back of the couch, not next to him. He didn’t question the change in the cat’s routine as he started to drift off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stomped through his door, slamming it shut as he made his way into his kitchen. Normally he tried to be respectful of those living around him in the apartment building he resided in, but tonight he was on edge. He had planned on confronting Josh as to why he had been passed over for the promotion, only to walk in on his boss with his brother, Jensen. One look at Jensen had told him the green-eyed man was an omega and an unmated one at that. Then, he had been called back into Josh’s office to be questioned about his sexuality and offered Jensen’s phone number. Taking off his jacket, he flung it over the back of a kitchen chair and then grabbed a much-needed beer from the refrigerator and downed half of it, trying to calm his nerves and soothe his anger. Who the fuck did Joshua Ackles think he was? He had basically told him to call his brother, that he wouldn’t forget it. “Right, like you forgot that I should have gotten that fucking promotion,” he grumbled. He knew he was conflicted about what he should do. If he disregarded Josh’s words, he ran the risk of never getting promoted and would probably find his ass out on the street having to look for another job. If he called Jensen, he could at least spend time with a good looking man. He’d be making his boss happy by showing his younger brother some attention and doing Josh a favor, one he said he wouldn’t forget. Draining the last of his beer, he fished his phone and Jensen’s number out of his pocket. Not caring that it was after nine at night, he dialed Jensen’s number and waited to either speak to him or leave him a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through a sleepy haze, Jensen reached for his ringing phone, dislodging Sam in the process. “He . . .hello?” he said sleepily into the phone. He had no idea what time it was as he tried to blink away the sleep from his eyes. He sat up when he heard an unfamiliar male voice speaking to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared heard Jensen’s sleepy sounding voice and cringed when he realized he had probably woken him up. Great way to start things, he thought to himself. “Is this Jensen Ackles?” he asked and then waited for him to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, can I help you?” Jensen asked as he rubbed at his eyes and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Who the hell was calling him at nearly nine-thirty at night? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Jared Padalecki, we met earlier today. Your brother gave me your number.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing that it was Jared, the alpha from earlier, had Jensen sitting up straight and his heartbeat quickening. “Oh . . .” he managed to breath out as his mouth went dry. Yes, he could be so articulate when he needed to be, he thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to call you so late. I didn’t wake you did I?” was the only thing Jared could think to say as an awkward silence settled between them. When Jensen didn’t answer, he could tell he had probably embarrassed him. He needed to break the silence and somehow save the phone call before it spiraled out of control. “So, I was wondering if you’d like to get together for lunch tomorrow,” he suggested, hoping Jensen would accept his offer. The sooner he took Jensen out, the sooner he could get Josh on his side and get promoted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just ask me out?” Jensen questioned and then tried to recover from his shock. “I mean, sure I can meet you for lunch.” He rolled his eyes at himself and rubbed at his forehead, thankful that Jared couldn’t see him right now. God, he was so pathetic, he thought to himself. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he turned to see Dean sitting up, looking at him with disdain. Even the damn cat thought he was pathetic. “Where would you like to meet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a little bistro on the corner of Tenth and Main, </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Hungry Eater</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was thinking we could meet there,” Jared offered. “Say, around one? That way the early lunch crowd will be over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, that sounds great,” Jensen replied, trying to figure out if he had ever been to the bistro Jared had mentioned. He might have been by it, but he didn’t think he had ever stopped in to eat there. “So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared cut him off, sensing Jensen was unsure as to what else he should say. “Yeah, I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow and getting to know you. Have a good rest of your night,” Jared said as they ended their call. He tossed away his empty beer and contemplated having a second one, but decided against it. It wouldn’t look good if he showed up late or hungover. He stripped out of his clothes, stepped into the shower, washing off the day’s grime and easing the tension from his body before he crawled into bed. He lay awake, staring at the darkened ceiling for a while hoping that everything played out in his favor before his mind settled enough for him to fall asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen hung up the phone and looked over at his two cats settled at the other end of the couch. Both were curled up but watching him. He gave them a smile, “So, he called; the alpha I met earlier. We’re meeting for lunch tomorrow. I guess I better pick up and actually go to bed,” he said as he stood and stretched. Grabbing the half-eaten microwave dinner, he turned off the TV, walked into the kitchen to dispose of the food and then made his way into his bedroom. He pulled open his closet door, rummaged through it until he found an outfit for tomorrow and then changed into a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt for bed. He had just pulled back the bedcovers and climbed into bed when Sam and Dean jumped up onto the bed to join him. Sam waited until he was lying on his back before he climbed up onto his chest, turned around three times and then flopped down, purring loudly. He felt soft fur rub against his cheek and then heard purring as Dean settled on his pillow right next to his head. He gave a contented sigh as he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen pushed open the door to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Hungry Eater</span>
  </em>
  <span> and looked around. He suppressed his sigh of relief at seeing the few people who were there had dressed casually. He had chosen a long-sleeved, green Henley with three buttons down the front - two of which he left unbuttoned, a pair of black fitted jeans and black lace-up ankle boots. Looking down at himself, he was happy he wasn’t overdressed, nor was he underdressed. He startled when he heard a man speaking to him. He turned to address the man, “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said, you look good enough to eat,” the man repeated himself as his eyes traveled up and down Jensen’s body. “I’m really hoping you’re here by yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen stepped back, trying to distance himself from the alpha hitting on him and right into something solid and unmoving. He heard a low growl and was about to apologize to whoever it was he had backed into when he heard Jared’s baritone voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to disappoint you, but he’s here to meet me,” Jared said as he stared down the unknown alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pity, I could have shown you such a good time, omega,” the man commented before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen could feel the tips of his ears and cheeks burning from the flush on his skin. He tilted his head down, resting his chin against his chest as he tried to get himself under control. As an unmated omega, he had found himself in situations like this before, not that it made it any easier to deal with the unwanted attention. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath hoping it would help to calm him. He flinched when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He didn’t move, and he didn’t say a word, waiting for the alpha standing behind him to make the first move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared felt Jensen tense under his touch, but continued to let his hand rest on his shoulder. Once he felt him begin to relax, he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Are you alright?” He heard Jensen’s soft-spoken response and finally pulled his hand away. “Why don’t I get us a table and then we can get to know each other,” he suggested and then stepped away from Jensen with the intention of allowing him to get himself under control. He walked over to the hostess, arranged for a table for two and then turned back to see that Jensen was walking toward him. He was again struck with how good looking the omega was and could understand the other alpha’s attempt at hitting on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jensen walked over to Jared he dared to take in the tall alpha standing a few feet away. Jared was tall, at least three or four inches taller than him and he stood at six feet, one inch. Jared had chestnut-colored hair that fell just below his jaw. He was dressed in similar attire, and the shirt he was wearing did nothing to hide his muscular physique, while his jeans only seemed to hug his ass and show off his long legs. He bit his bottom lip, trying to stop the moan that threatened to escape passed them.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” Jared asked as Jensen came to stand next to him and then followed the hostess to their table. Once seated Jared looked at Jensen. “Does that happen often?” He had never treated an omega; mated or unmated, like that and he had never seen it happen before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen nodded his head, “It’s happened in the past. I’m sorry you had to see that,” he murmured, not looking at Jared as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared reached across the table to take one of Jensen’s hands in his. “No, I’m sorry you have to deal with that. No alpha has the right to treat you like that.” Sensing that he was treading on a touchy subject, Jared decided to change topics. Letting go of Jensen’s hand he asked, “Have you been here before?” He watched as Jensen shook his head no. “Well, the food is great. I’ve tried just about everything and the burgers are some of the best I’ve ever had.” After placing their food orders and receiving their drinks - water for Jensen and a beer for himself - Jared leaned forward and taped Jensen’s hand to get his attention. “So you know I’m a lawyer, and I’m gonna go out on a limb and guess that you’re not a lawyer, what do you do for a living?” he asked and watched as Jensen’s green eyes light up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a teacher. I have my Master’s in Early Childhood Education and I teach preschool at Sandervaul,” Jensen explained. “I really enjoy working with the little ones. When you show them something new they get so excited. To see the world through their eyes, so new and innocent, it’s incredible.” Jensen stopped speaking when he saw the amused smile on Jared’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s a pretty impressive school. I know a couple of people who have their kids enrolled there. It’s pretty tough to get placed in that school.” Jared took a sip of his beer and watched as Jensen looked anywhere but at him. He sensed a feeling of longing as well as sadness coming from the omega. At first, he was confused as to why and then two thoughts hit him; Jensen was unmated and most likely wanted a mate and he had commented on Jensen’s place of employment, but not his achievements of attaining his Master’s and being gainfully employed. He rubbed his free hand across his mouth. He had to fix this, and fast. “Your accomplishments are even more impressive. I can only imagine how hard you had to work in order to get your master’s degree and then your position.” He watched as a slight smile appeared on Jensen’s lips and his sadness began to dissipate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. It wasn’t easy,” Jensen acknowledged before taking the spotlight off of himself. “How long have you worked for my family’s law firm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nearly four years. Your brother recruited me after graduation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And do you like it there? Working for my brother?” Jensen questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared waited for their food to be placed in front of them before answering. “It has its ups and downs, just like any other job. I was kind of surprised to learn that Josh has a brother. He never mentioned it before, but then again, he and I aren’t really close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a falling out a few years back. I guess it took our father passing away for him to want to mend our relationship. Yesterday was the first time we’ve seen each other since the funeral,” Jensen explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about your father. I met him a few times and he seemed like a nice man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, and he was. He didn’t treat me or my mother like we are only our biology. He doted on my mother and he encouraged me to follow my dreams and not to let the fact that I’m an omega stop me from going after what I wanted for myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mother, is she an omega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she was. She passed when I was seventeen. It was hard dealing with the loss of the parent who understood what you are. I presented when I was sixteen, late bloomer . . . and then she got sick . . . and then she was gone.” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to salvage their conversation. He hadn’t meant to just divulge that part of his past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared was about to reach out to Jensen, to offer him some comfort when Jensen spoke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what about you, any siblings?” Jensen asked in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a younger sister, Megan. We talk regularly, but I don’t get to see her as often as I like. She travels for work. Do you have any other siblings hidden away?” Jared asked with a chuckle.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen returned the chuckle and gave Jared a smile. “No, but I have two cats, Sam and Dean. They’re brothers; I only wanted to adopt one, but I couldn’t break them up.”     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Admirable, not many would have kept them together. My apartment building doesn’t allow pets, or I’d have at least one dog, if not two,” Jared admitted. “So, how’s the burger? Good, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were right, it’s great,” Jensen commented as he picked up his burger to take another bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared gave him a dimpled smile. “See, told you,” he joked before he took a bite of his own burger. As they ate, they continued to talk about themselves, getting to know each other. Jared discovered that they had a lot in common and that he enjoyed Jensen’s company, enough so that he found himself asking him out on another date for dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the weeks that followed, Jared had either taken Jensen out to dinner or joined him at his home for dinner. They had gone out a couple of times to a local bar where Jared taught him how to play darts, and much to his annoyance, Jensen had beaten him at pool the few times he had been foolish enough to suggest that they play a game. They had settled into a comfortable routine until, while out, Jensen had commented on a couple they had encountered one night. It had only been a passing comment, but it had stuck with him; how Jensen could see them eventually mating and being as happy as that couple they had seen. After that, he found himself pulling back from Jensen, to the point where he hardly saw him or spoke to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting the call from Joshua Ackles really shouldn’t have surprised him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh grabbed his phone, dialing Jensen’s number in the hope that he could catch him on his lunch and get an update on how things were going with Jared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Jensen said softly when he answered his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jensen, I figured I’d give you a call and see if I could get an update on how things are going with you and Jared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I . . . um,” Jensen started to say, only to be cut off by Josh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the sadness in his brother’s voice, Josh sat up straight in his chair. So, things weren’t going well. “What is it? What’s wrong?” he feigned curiosity and sympathy as he continued. “Can you talk? Did I catch you at a bad time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just started my lunch break. I’m in my classroom, so no one will hear me.” He sighed and then rubbed at his forehead as he sat at his desk staring at his untouched food. “I haven’t heard from Jared in several days. I’ve called and texted and it’s been radio silence.” He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the sadness threatening to overtake him. “I guess I’m just not what he’s looking for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? Come on, maybe you’re overreacting.” Josh had to bite his tongue as he held back the words he wanted to say; how could you fuck this up? He had practically handed the alpha to his brother. Unless an omega had someone leading them around, they couldn’t do anything for themselves. That was one reason he had never mated with an omega. Thankfully, Bonnie, his own mate, was a beta who never needed to be told her place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just got to accept the fact that I’m going to be an unmated omega. He’s the only alpha that’s caught my attention and well, I guess I scared him away. I saw this ridiculously happily mated pair, they were clearly an alpha and omega, and I commented to Jared how I could see us becoming like them. Since then, he’s pulled away. So clearly I’m not the one for him.” He heard the bell ringing in the background, signaling that his lunch was over and he had to get ready for when his class returned from lunch and recess. “Thanks for listening, but I’ve gotta go, my lunch is over.” They exchanged goodbyes as he tossed out his lunch. Forcing a smile on his face, he got up from his desk to greet his class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh sat at his desk, fuming over what Jensen had just explained to him. Picking up the phone again, Josh placed a call, speaking as soon as the line was answered, “Padalecki, in my office. Now.” Not giving the other alpha a chance to respond, he hung up the phone, sat back and waited for Jared to knock on his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging the phone up, Jared stared at it. He scrubbed his hands down his face, “Shit, this can’t be good,” he muttered to himself as he pushed himself back from his desk and stood up. Squaring his shoulders, he pulled his door open and walked off in the direction of Josh’s office. He knocked once and waited for Josh to call him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh hadn’t moved from being seated behind his desk as he waited for Jared. He heard the knock and forced himself not to show the smile threatening to make an appearance. Schooling his expression, he called out to Jared and watched as the larger alpha entered his office, closing the door behind himself. “Jared, take a seat.” He waited until Jared was sitting before continuing. “So, things between my brother and you seem to have been going well. Or at least he thought. But Jensen’s told me you’ve pulled back from him. Care to explain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Jared leaned forward, “I like Jensen, he’s a great guy . . .” he started, but was cut off by Josh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, what? He’s not your type? I mean what’s not to like? He’s an unmated omega, you’re an unmated alpha. Is it his age? He’s only four years older than you. It can’t be his looks; I mean even I know he’s good looking for a male omega, and he’s my brother.” Josh sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers together as he regarded Jared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, his age has nothing to do with it. It’s just . . . I get the feeling he’s interested in more than just going out on a date here and there, I think he’s looking for a mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s wrong with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just not at that point in my life. Maybe in a few years, but I don’t want to lead him on,” Jared explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what, if you were a few years older, and maybe promoted to a senior partner position, you’d mate him?” He could tell the moment his words registered with Jared. The alpha’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes opened wide in surprise. “Listen carefully to what I’m about to say. I’m going to make you an offer you’re not going to want to pass up. You want that promotion, and I don’t want to have to deal with having an unmated omega for a brother. You mate him and both of our problems disappear. You don’t, and well, it might get a lot harder to get a promotion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to blackmail me into mating with your brother?” Jared asked in astonishment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blackmail is such an ugly word. Think of it as an incentive. Mate with my brother and I’ll make sure you get that promotion.” Josh saw the look of uncertainty on Jared’s face. “What, don’t tell me you’re not interested in him. He’s clearly interested in you. Knot him, don’t knot him,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “It makes no difference to me. The way I see it, it’s a win-win for us both. You get your promotion and I get my unmated omega brother off my hands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll do it,” Jared responded with a huff. There really wasn’t any other way of getting his promotion, he could see that now. It didn’t matter if he had earned it or not; he only had one choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were a smart man,” Josh sarcastically commented. “I expect this dealt with quickly and quietly. Just claim him, after that, I don’t care what you do. Jensen doesn’t need fanfare, he just needs to be mated. Do I make myself understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly,” Jared responded from behind gritted teeth before he stood and walked out of Josh’s office and back to his own. He paced back and forth, hoping he could figure something out. If he mated with Jensen, he’d make partner. He’d achieve his goal. If he didn’t, he’d never move up, he’d never make Partner and all his hard work would be for nothing. Sure, he could move on, join another law firm, but then he’d have to start all over again and he wasn’t willing to do that. He wasn’t interested in throwing away everything he had already obtained. Besides, it wasn’t like Jensen wasn’t easy on the eyes; he could do a lot worse for a mate. Jensen was just a means to an end. With his mind made up, he grabbed his phone and made a call. “Jensen, it’s Jared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Seeing Jared’s name flash across his phone made Jensen smile sadly at it. He had been hoping to hear from the tall alpha. He knew he had probably come on too strong and might have scared Jared. It was just, he had felt an instant attraction to the younger man and after only one date, he felt a connection to him. He had thought, well hoped, that Jared felt it too. After not hearing from Jared for several days, he had confided his fears to Josh; Jared wasn’t interested in him, he had scared his potential mate away, he would always remain an unmated omega. Jared had been the only alpha he had shown any interest in since going through his first heat years ago. He was pretty sure Jared was </span><em><span>The</span></em> <em><span>One</span></em><span> and if he wasn’t interested in him, then he would throw himself back into his work and forget about ever hoping to find a mate. “Jared,” he said quietly into the phone and waited for the alpha to respond.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared could hear the sadness in the omega’s voice and started to waffle on what he was about to do, but he pushed past that. He had to remember why he was doing what he was about to do. He had his own future to think about. And in the end, Jensen would benefit from this; he’d be mated. “I know it’s short notice, but I was hoping you’re free for dinner tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Look, let me save us both some time. I get it, you don’t need to take me out to dinner to let me down easily,” he said into the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not what this is about. Can we meet? Even if it’s only for a drink, I’d like to see you. I’ve missed you. Please?” He wasn’t too proud to beg at that moment if that got him what he wanted in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’re a great guy, some other omega or beta is going to be extremely happy when you decide you’re ready to mate. Look, I’ve got to go, playtime is nearly over and I have to get back to my class. Goodbye, Jared,” he murmured into the phone and then ended the call. He knew it was the right thing to do, even if it did hurt like hell to say those words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stared at his phone, not even registering the sound the damn thing was making; the beep, beep, beep, indicating the call had been dropped. “Shit, I’ve got to fix this and fast,” he said out loud. He hadn’t seen this happening; he thought Jensen would be happy to hear from him and take him up on his offer to get together that night. Clearly Jensen was intuitive and had picked up on his attempt at pulling away from him and why. He hung his phone up and checked his watch. Jensen would be getting out of class for the day soon. If he acted quickly, he just might be able to salvage this plan and win Jensen over. With that thought in mind, he grabbed his jacket and left his office with the intention of driving to intercept Jensen before he left work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jensen was saying goodbye to the last of the children he was in charge of, he looked up to see Jared making his way toward him. He stood rooted to the sidewalk, too shocked to move. “Ja . . . Jared?” he said in disbelief. He shook his head and then turned, starting to walk away from Jared. He wasn’t going to do this here, whatever this was, outside in front of all to witness. He had no idea why Jared had even shown up at his work; he had already told Jared he understood, he wasn’t what Jared wanted, that he knew Jared had no intention of mating with him. They had had fun together, got along extremely well, but he wasn’t Jared’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>One</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was better to end it now before his heart wasn’t just broken, but shattered. It, along with his ego was already bruised, but he’d eventually figure out how to bounce back from that. There was no need for Jared to be here now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Jensen’s reaction to his presence had Jared running to catch up to him. He reached out and placed a hand on Jensen’s shoulder, stopping him before he disappeared inside and out of his reach. “Jensen, please let me explain things to you.” He noted that Jensen had stopped walking, but hadn’t turned to look at him. “You don’t understand, yes, at first I was scared. I wasn’t ready for a mating; to anyone, but not seeing or speaking to you the past several days has made me realize that I’ve missed you and that I want to mate with you. Please . . . This isn’t the way I had planned on doing this. I wanted to take you out to dinner. I had planned on proposing a mating to you in a romantic setting, not outside on the sidewalk. I’ve spoken with Josh and he’s given me his permission. Please Jensen, will you accept my offer of a mating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen whirled around, wide-eyed and mouth gaping open as he looked at Jared. Had he heard the alpha correctly? Had Jared just actually said he wanted to mate with him? Before he could respond, Jared had pulled out his cell phone and was calling someone. Vaguely, through his disbelief, he heard Jared speaking to someone and then Jared was shoving the phone into his hand. He looked down at it, not comprehending what was happening until he heard his brother’s voice calling out to him. Quickly he raised the phone to his ear. “Jo . . . Josh?” he questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, what’s going on?” Josh asked. He hoped that his brother was calling with the news of his mating, or at least his mating-to-be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared’s here, at my work. He . . . he just asked me to mate with him.” He raised his eyes to look at Jared. “He said . . . he said he has your permission. He said that you . . . that you agreed to our mating. Is that true?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh smirked to himself. He had to admit, at least to himself, that Jared had the balls to pull this off. Now, if Jensen actually agreed to this mating, he’d have to keep up his end of the bargain. “Yes, little brother. I thought you wanted that. I thought you wanted to be mated and that Jared was the alpha you wanted. Was I wrong? Did I give him my permission when I shouldn’t have? I can break this promise if you want. Put him on the phone . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Jensen cut Josh off. “I want this,” he assured his brother as he locked eyes with Jared’s. “If Jared really wants to mate with me and you’re fine with it, then my answer is yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations! It looks like you and Jared are going to be mated. Why don’t the two of you come here and we’ll take care of everything tonight,” Josh suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight?” Jensen questioned, feeling as if his head was spinning. Things were moving faster than he had ever hoped. “I don’t know Josh, that’s . . . that’s kind of soon. I mean I don’t know if Jared wants to . . .” Before he could finish what he wanted to say, Josh was speaking over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put Jared on the phone,” Josh demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the phone away from his ear, Jensen offered it to Jared. “My brother wants to speak to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared nodded and accepted the phone. “Josh,” he started, but was cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get yourself and my brother here, tonight. I want him mated to you before this night ends. It’s in your best interest. Do I make myself clear on this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared fought back his first reaction; to tell the other alpha to go fuck himself, but he knew he couldn’t do that, not if he wanted things to work out for himself. “Of course, Josh, we’ll be there as soon as we can. We can’t wait to be mated and you’re right, there’s really no reason to put this off. We’re meant to be together. We’ll see you soon,” he stated and then ended the call. He scrubbed a hand over his mouth and then turned his attention to Jensen to find he was watching his every move. He gave him a dimpled smile. “So, why don’t we drop your car off at your house and then head over to see Josh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared, we don’t have to do this now. I mean, yes I want to be mated to you, but if you’re not ready, we can take things slowly. I can tell Josh that we want to take our time,” Jensen offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I want this, to make you my mate tonight. Why wait?” Jared asked. When he saw Jensen start to protest, he did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed him and kissed him until they were both panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they broke the kiss, Jensen raised his fingers to his lips, still feeling the tingle of Jared’s lips on his. “You kissed me,” he breathed out. Jared had never kissed him before. The alpha had never really shown any affection toward him, aside from the occasional friendly touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s eyes widened at Jensen’s words. He was hit with the realization that no, he hadn’t kissed Jensen before. Hell, they had never even held hands or hugged. The most he had done was touch Jensen’s shoulder or hand when he had been offering him comfort. “Well, let me rectify that,” he said as he pulled Jensen in for another kiss. “There’ll be more of that to come once we’re a mated couple.” He felt Jensen nodding his head in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to lock up my classroom,” Jensen said as he pulled away and started to walk toward the front door of the school. He stopped and turned back to look at Jared, still trying to make sense of everything that had just taken place. “You’ll wait for me?” he asked in an uncertain voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right here when you get back. Just don’t take too long,” Jared called out as Jensen disappeared inside. He waited until Jensen was gone and then pulled out his phone, redialing Josh’s number. “What the fuck was that?” he demanded barely giving Josh time to even say hello. “You’re forcing things to move too quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh laughed into the phone at Jared’s outburst. “Jared, trust me. I know what I’m doing. I want this situation taken care of quickly, and so do you. You don’t want to get passed by for a promotion again, do you?” He heard Jared’s silence and barked out a humorless laugh. “Yeah, I thought so. Just get your asses here within the hour, or I’ll reveal your little secret as to why you’re mating with him. He might want you, and he’ll be crushed, but I’m sure I can find another alpha to mate him off to. Then he won’t even have time to think of you; he’ll be too busy taking an alpha’s knot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t threaten me,” Jared growled into the phone. “You have just as much to lose as I do if you open your mouth. He might hate me, but you’ll lose him as your brother and then he’ll never mate with anyone. You’ll be stuck with an unmated omega for a brother until you die. Is that what you really want?” Jared taunted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Point taken,” Josh grudgingly admitted. “Seems we’ve come to another understanding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once I go through with this, mate with Jensen, I expect to be made a partner within a month. No stalling on your part. I don’t give a shit what you have to do to make this happen, but you better uphold your end of the bargain,” Jared stated. He looked up to see that Jensen had reappeared and was saying goodbye to someone. “We’ll be there shortly.” He ended the call before Josh responded or Jensen saw him on the phone. He forced a smile on his face as Jensen approached. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, if you are,” Jensen replied softly and then felt Jared’s hand on the small of his back. He smiled at the soft touch as Jared walked him to his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll follow you and then I’ll drive us to the firm,” Jared explained and then pulled away from Jensen so they could get into their vehicles. He watched as Jensen nodded and then drove off in the direction of his home. He pulled his SUV out of its parking spot and followed him arriving a few minutes after Jensen had to find him waiting patiently by his parked car. He unlocked the passenger door, waiting for Jensen to get in before he drove them to meet Josh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in his parking spot, he got out and rounded the back of the SUV to open Jensen’s door before he got out. He had to make this charade believable for Jensen. Taking his hand, he led Jensen inside and to Josh’s office. He found Josh’s door open and the other alpha sitting at his desk waiting for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, Jared come in,” Josh greeted as he stood up and came around the front of his desk. “I took the liberty of drawing up a mating contract for you.” He held up his hand as Jensen started to protest. “It’s as much for your protection as it is Jared’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked at Josh and then to Jared, fearful that Jared would react badly to this and decide to back out. “Jared, I had no idea . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, it’s fine and it’s like Josh said, it’s for your protection and mine.” He gave Jensen a reassuring smile and then turned his attention to Josh. “Why don’t we look it over and make any changes if we feel the need to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Josh agreed, handing a copy to Jared and pulling Jensen over to his desk to go through the contract with him. He went through the two-page document, pointing out that he had given his permission to Jared to mate and claim him. Jensen’s home, which he had purchased himself, would remain in his name, unless after a year as a mated couple, Jensen chose to add Jared’s name to the deed. The contract also stipulated that Jared would not force him to leave his job or treat him as a broodmare. “Are we all in agreement with this mating contract?”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with it. It’s really your standard mating contract,” Jared stated, directing his comment to Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked up at Jared and then nodded, “I don’t see anything that needs to be changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Jared, you sign first on your copy, I’ll sign and then Jensen, you’ll sign. After that, all Jared will have to do is claim you and you’re a mated pair,” Josh happily explained. He handed Jared a pen and pushed his copy of the contract toward Jared. He forced himself not to show his annoyance as Jared read through the copy he had handed him, clearly making sure what he had been handed was the same as he had read from his copy. Once Jared had signed, he took the pen, signed his name and then handed the pen to Jensen. Jensen eagerly signed his name and handed the pen back to Josh. “So, all that’s left is the claiming mark.” Josh stepped aside as Jared pulled Jensen into his arms. He eagerly watched as Jared pushed aside the collar of Jensen’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling Josh’s eyes on them Jared turned them so they had some privacy. He pulled aside Jensen’s shirt and nosed along his exposed neck, kissing over the spot where he would lay claim to his omega. He closed his eyes and set his teeth to the sensitive skin, forcing them in until he tasted Jensen’s blood in his mouth.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen felt the soft kiss Jared gave him before he was hit with the pain of Jared’s teeth breaking through his skin. He gave a startled cry and felt his knees buckle as Jared’s teeth sank into his skin. If it hadn’t been for Jared’s arms holding him up, he would have hit the floor knees first. As the pain subsided, he felt Jared’s tongue lapping over his broken skin, soothing the pain away. As Jared kissed over the claiming mark, he rested his forehead against Jared’s shoulder, breathing in his alpha’s scent. He wanted more of Jared’s scent, he wanted to be covered in it so that no other alpha dared to look at him, let alone touch him. His mind immediately went to the idea of throwing out his suppressants, allowing his body to go through its first heat in years and hopefully being bred by Jared until he caught with their pup. He had never allowed himself to dream of having a pup; teaching those in his care had been enough for him.     </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a champagne bottle being opened caused them to break apart. “Congratulations!” Josh yelled and then poured three glasses of the bubbly drink. He offered a glass to Jared and then one to Jensen, picking up his to clink with the newly mated couple. He sipped at his drink and watched as Jensen drained his glass. He picked up the bottle and offered another glass to Jensen, pouring more into his glass despite Jensen’s protest. “Come on, Jensen, it’s a special occasion. It’s not every day you get mated. If there was any time to celebrate, to live a little, this is it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, I just need to grab my laptop and then we can go home,” Jared said and then kissed Jensen on the forehead before disappearing out of Josh’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’re fine here,” Josh called after Jared and then picked up the champagne bottle to pour more into Jensen’s glass. “I’m extremely happy that you’re now mated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen smiled from behind his glass and then took another drink. As soon as he had finished his glass, he found Josh filling it again. He felt the room sway and he had to sit down. His head was fuzzy and he was having a hard time focusing on anything but the drink in his hand. He emptied his glass and then placed it on the table, pushing it away from himself. He heard Josh’s voice, telling him there was just a little left in the bottle and he shouldn’t let it go to waste. He nodded, agreeing as Josh handed him his glass again. He finished what was in his glass and then closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of his chair. He heard Jared’s voice and tried to lift his head, trying to open his eyes, but everything was so fuzzy and he was getting tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen?” Jared called out softly as he crouched down in front of him. He took the glass from Jensen’s hand and placed it on the table next to them. He looked up at Josh, “What the hell, he’s drunk . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop, he’s just tipsy. He’ll be more pliable for you when you get him home and knot him. Speaking of which, you better get going,” Josh commented with a sly smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stood to his full height and turned toward Josh, “You think I’m going to do anything to him while he’s like this?” Jared growled angrily. “Are you out of your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes no difference to me. But if you are planning on it, trust me, this will make it so much easier for you both. Especially if it’s his first time. Taking a knot for the first time while he’s like this, he won’t fight you and he won’t be in too much pain,” Josh said with a dark laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a real piece of work,” Jared responded and then turned toward Jensen when he heard his voice.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared, I’m tired and I don’t feel right,” Jensen slurred and then tried to move to stand. He got halfway to his feet, only to slump back down into the chair. “Something’s not right . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s because you had a lot of champagne. Come on, let me help you up and we’ll go home,” Jared offered as he grabbed onto Jensen to help him up. He swung an arm around his waist to help steady him as he guided him to the door and then out to his SUV. He got Jensen seated safely and then joined him, driving them back to Jensen’s home. He got Jensen inside and settled in bed after having taken two aspirins and leaving a glass of water on the nightstand for him. He watched as Jensen curled up on his bed with his cats, Sam and Dean, lying next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared,” Jensen called out, trying to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was being claimed by Jared and drinking champagne, a lot of champagne. He groaned when he lifted his head and felt a throbbing pain hit his skull. His stomach rolled and he squeezed his eyes closed, praying he wasn’t going to be sick. He heard purring and felt soft fur brush against his cheek and realized he was home and in his own bed. He felt the bed dip and then a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jared asked as he sat down next to Jensen. He heard Jensen groan and he gave a soft chuckle. “Yeah, you had a lot of champagne last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night?” Jensen croaked out and finally pried his eyes open. “Oh, God, I feel like crap.” He looked at Jared and offered him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. I’m guessing this wasn’t the way you saw our first night together as a mated pair going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that right now. Do you feel up to eating something? Maybe having a shower and getting into some clean clothes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds good, just maybe not the food thing,” Jensen answered as he tried to sit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let me help you up and into the bathroom. Then, I’ll make you some soup, you really should eat something.” Jared helped him up and into the bathroom, standing a few feet away to make sure Jensen was standing on his own. “So, I’m guessing that you and alcohol aren’t very friendly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head no and then groaned, “No, I’m not a big drinker,” he explained. He felt Jared helping him out of his clothes and then telling him to lean against the counter while he turned on the shower. He rested his chin against his chest and closed his eyes, feeling embarrassed that not only was he like this, but that Jared was seeing him like this. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared turned back to look at Jensen. “You’re sorry?” he asked in confusion, not understanding what Jensen was referring to or why he’d feel the need to apologize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, for screwing things up. For you having to see me like this,” he murmured. He felt Jared’s large hands on his biceps, pulling him forward and directing him toward the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that,” Jared responded and then kissed Jensen’s temple before helping him into the shower. Feeling protective over him, he was torn between staying right where he was to watch over Jensen and leaving him alone. The desire to give Jensen his privacy won out. “I’ll be right outside,” he called over his shoulder as he left the bathroom. He paced the bedroom floor, staying close to the bathroom door in case Jensen called out for him or if he fell. When he heard the water being turned off and then the shower curtain pushed aside, he found himself standing at the door, watching Jensen to make sure he was fine. He saw Jensen’s naked and pale skin covered in water droplets and had to stop himself from pressing himself up against him and rubbing his scent on the omega. He had to remind himself why he had claimed Jensen and it wasn’t really to take a mate. This was about furthering his career and getting the promotion he deserved. He raised his eyes from the expanse of Jensen’s back to see that Jensen was watching him through the reflection of the bathroom mirror. He gave Jensen a tight smile and mumbled how he was going to make him some soup before he turned and walked out of the room. It was only the alpha in him, the undeniable urge to protect the omega, he kept repeating to himself as he moved around the kitchen finding what he needed in order to make the promised soup. He turned toward the kitchen door when he heard movement to see Jensen shuffling into the kitchen wearing a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. He motioned for Jensen to sit as he ladled out the soup and then brought it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jensen said as he pulled the bowl of soup closer and then blew on the first spoonful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy on eating, you don’t want to make yourself sick,” Jared commented as he sat across from him with his own bowl of soup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, now that we’re mated, what happens?” Jensen questioned as he fiddled with his spoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we live separately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jared breathed out. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. He hadn’t really thought anything out. “Do you want to live separately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s head shot up and he dropped his spoon, “No! I mean, no, unless that’s what you want . . .” He cleared his throat and picked up his spoon, spinning it between his thumb and index finger. “I mean, there’s plenty of room here for you, for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled, I’ll move my stuff in here tomorrow,” Jared assured him. He didn’t have much he wanted to take with him; his clothes and a few personal items, everything else he could leave behind to the next person who chose to rent the apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You . . . you will?” Jensen asked hesitantly. Things had moved so quickly that his head was spinning. Less than twenty-four hours ago he was an unmated omega and he had been sure Jared had wanted nothing more to do with him after he had said he could see a future together with the younger alpha. Now he had been claimed by Jared and Jared was moving in with him. They would be starting their life together as a mated pair. He giggled at that thought, everyone who knew him would be shocked to find out that he was now mated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Jared asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I go into work on Monday, everyone is going to be shocked to find out I’m mated. I mean I mentioned I was seeing someone, but I never said it was serious and then I thought you had ended things . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I need to tell people, my family, my friends. I never really said anything about you.” He saw the look of hurt quickly pass on Jensen’s face and reached out to touch his hand. “It was only because I wasn’t sure where things were going with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen shook his head, but remained silent. He fought back the yawn that was threatening to escape his lips. He rubbed at his eyes and then pushed the remaining soup away from himself. He looked at the clock on the microwave and was shocked to see that it was nearly four in the afternoon. “Is that really the time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared glanced at the clock and then back to Jensen. “Yes, why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize that we’ve been mated for nearly a day already. Did you sleep in your clothes?” he questioned as his eyes raked over Jared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. I wasn’t about to leave you alone after you passed out.” He saw Jensen blush and he chuckled. “Trust me it’s happened to me, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, we’re mated. How would it have looked if I left?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to take a shower? I might have a pair of shorts that might fit you. I can wash . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked down at his rumpled clothes and laughed. “I’ll take you up on the shorts, but there’s no need to wash my clothes, I mean. I keep a change of clothes in my SUV. My mom taught me that. I’m just gonna go grab them and then I’ll take that shower.” He stood up, grabbed their bowls and quickly washed everything before disappearing. He returned a few minutes later carrying a small black overnight bag to find Jensen had moved from the kitchen into the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked up from the book he was hunched over to watch as Jared entered the room. Absently he reached to his left to run his hand through the cat’s fur that was sitting next to him. He felt the familiar kneading of the cat’s paws against his thigh and then winced. “Dean, we’ve talked about you using your claws. My thigh isn’t a scratching post.” He felt the cat retract his claws and he rubbed at his stinging flesh. “I left the shorts on the bed and it’s really no trouble for me to wash your clothes. I mean, we’re mated and I’ll need to put a load of laundry in anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure,” Jared said with a soft smile before he disappeared into the bedroom. He returned twenty minutes later to find Jensen still in the same pot, hunched over the living room table making notes in what looked like a planner. “What are you doing?” he asked. He watched as Jensen looked up and he sucked in a breath when he noticed he was wearing glasses, making him look vulnerable and adorable at the same time. “I didn’t know you wore glasses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen felt his ears begin to burn as he took his glasses off and laid them on the table. He looked up at Jared and his jaw dropped open as he took in the sight of his alpha standing in front of him wearing only a pair of shorts, his shorts, that barely fit him. He knew Jared was muscular, but seeing his body on display like that, with his damp hair dripping on his naked shoulders and down his chest, had him nearly swallowing his own tongue. He found himself licking his dry lips and offering his neck to his mate. “Wh . . . what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared shook his head and laughed. “I asked what you were doing and then I commented on your glasses,” he said as he took the chair across from Jensen. He watched as Jensen blushed and then pulled his glasses off and laid them on top of the open book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I . . . I wear them when I’m tired. They . . . they help with eye strain.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, not daring to make eye contact with Jared. He pointed at his open planner, “I’m going over my lesson plan for the coming week. I like to make sure I have everything in place for the kids,” he explained. “They benefit from structure and when things are chaotic, it only makes for a very confusing environment for them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that makes sense. It’s the same thing with court and the cases I work on,” Jared responded. “So, I’m thinking that tomorrow I’ll go back to my apartment, pack up my things and then come back here. Do you have a specific place you want me to keep my stuff?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we can just figure it out when you move everything in. I mean, I don’t know what you’re planning on bringing back with you. I already have everything we could need.” He bit his bottom lip and then finally looked at Jared. “I didn’t mean it the way that sounded . . . like I don’t want your stuff here. If there are things you’d rather have here from your apartment, then we can switch mine out,” he offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I don’t have much that I want to bring; my clothes and a few things that I kept when I moved out of my parents’ home, some law books. Nothing to worry about. I’ll leave the furniture there. They can advertise the apartment as being fully furnished to make it easier to rent out quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t get into trouble for not giving notice, will you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a shake of his head Jared answered Jensen’s question, “No, the worst that will happen is they keep my security deposit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, while you’re doing that tomorrow, I should go food shopping. I just don’t know what your favorite foods are . . .” Jensen bit his bottom lip as he thought about things. He was newly mated, but really didn’t know Jared like he had hoped to. He knew he had a sister, Megan and that his parents were still living, but he had no idea what their names were. He had never met any of Jared’s friends, hell, he had never even stepped foot in what was now going to be Jared’s former apartment. When they got together for their dates, they either met at a restaurant, Jared picked him up at his home or, he would cook for Jared and they would stay in. “Unless you’d like me to go with you to help. I’ve never been to your apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, there’s no need for you to go and it’s just your basic apartment, nothing to write home about.” He watched as Jensen shook his head, and then heard his soft, ‘Okay’ in response and for some reason, it tugged at his heart. He reached out and grabbed Jensen’s hand. “Really, I’m not keeping anything from you, it’s just an apartment. I never really decorated it, mostly because I was hardly ever there, except to sleep and eat. How about we make a list together for grocery shopping if you’re done with your work and then we can watch a movie.” He watched as Jensen seemed to perk up at his offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they made the list that Jensen would use when he went grocery shopping the following day. When that was done, they picked out a few movies and settled on the couch. They were joined by both cats as they started the movie. Sam jumped up and plopped himself on Jensen’s legs, stretching out and pawing at him until Jensen began to affectionately rub his head, making him purr loudly. Dean settled himself on the arm of the couch, his eyes ticking between Jared and Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, one’s more of a people person,” Jared commented as he looked down at Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam’s the affectionate one. Dean only wants affection on his terms. But watch out, he can be very dramatic when it’s time to be fed,” Jensen warned and then laughed when Dean jumped down from the arm of the couch, climbed up onto the chair, turned his back on him and then promptly went to sleep. “See, dramatic,” he whispered as he leaned in closer to Jared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from his chest. “Yeah, I can see that.” He stretched his large body out, trying to find a comfortable position to settle into and ended up throwing his right arm over the back of the couch with his hand resting against Jensen’s back. As they watched the movie, he found himself rubbing his fingers against Jensen’s back. He noticed the stolen glances Jensen gave him and he smiled to himself. As the night went on, he noticed the Jensen had started to doze on the couch and that he was beginning to feel drowsy himself. He grabbed the remote and turned everything off before gently helping Jensen to his feet and into bed. He thought about returning to the couch to sleep, but relented when Jensen grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” Jensen murmured sleepily. “Want you here with me, want to wake up with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re my mate,” Jared responded in a soft voice as he settled on the bed next to Jensen, pulling up the blankets to cover them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen awoke to the familiar purring of both cats and the unfamiliar feeling of another body pressed up against his. It took him a moment to realize that it was Jared lying next to him. He quietly climbed out of bed and padded into the kitchen to start making breakfast for them. He turned to see Jared standing just inside the kitchen, his hazel eyes watching his movements. He was again flooded with the desire to offer his neck to his alpha. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind supplied for him and he forced himself to focus on the task at hand, not burning the eggs and toast he was making. “There’s coffee,” he said as he indicated to the full carafe of black coffee he had placed on the table. “It’s just black coffee. I wasn’t sure how you liked your eggs, so I made omelets and toast.” He filled two plates with the cooked food and then placed them down on the table he had set for two. He took his seat as Jared took his and offered him the carafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jared said as he poured himself a cup and then began to eat. “That was amazing,” he complimented as he finished cleaning his plate. “So, I better get going if I want to come home at a decent time today.” He didn’t miss the look of hope that crossed Jensen’s face as he spoke. Standing up, he walked around to where Jensen sat and placed a soft kiss on the side of his face. “I’ll call you if I run into any problems,” he stated as he pulled away to make his way out to his SUV and eventually to his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Jared had left, Jensen grabbed their dishes and began to clean </span>
  <em>
    <span>their house</span>
  </em>
  <span>; that thought had him smiling and humming to himself, their house from top to bottom. He wanted the home Jared returned to that night to sparkle. Since he was satisfied with the state of the house, he drove to the grocery store, loading up his cart with food for the two of them. He had smiled the entire time, no longer shopping just for himself, but for his mate as well. After returning with his purchases, he had puttered around the kitchen, putting away the groceries and throwing together a pot of chili that would simmer on the stove until Jared returned. The last thing he had done before settling on the couch with his book was to throw away his suppressants. Now that he was claimed, he no longer needed them. He might not catch the first time Jared knotted him, but he hoped he would be carrying their first pup within the next few months. As he sat on the couch, his hand resting on his taut stomach, he dared to imagine what he would look like swollen with a life growing inside of his own body. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Jared noticed when he returned that night was Jensen sitting on the couch reading, with a cat on either side of him. The second was how clean Jensen’s already immaculate house was. He bit back the words on the tip of his tongue, the ones he wanted to speak telling Jensen there was no need for him to go to any trouble on his account. But seeing Jensen beaming at him, had him smiling at him instead. Then he noticed the smell wafting from the kitchen. “Chili? It smells delicious.” If anything, his eating habits were going to change for the better being mated to Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured it was something that would keep until you got home,” Jensen informed him as he stood up from the couch. “I have something for you,” he said and then disappeared, only to reappear a few minutes later carrying a set of keys in his right hand. He saw the quizzical look on Jared’s face and gave him a shy smile as he offered them to Jared. “Your set of keys to our home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Thanks,” Jared responded as he accepted the offered keys. “So, the chili will keep until I move in the few boxes I have?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can help if you’d like,” Jensen offered, his arms outstretched to take the box in Jared’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sure,” Jared answered as he handed it to Jensen and then followed him into the bedroom. “There’s about four or five more and my suits for work.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well let’s get them and then we can unpack,” Jensen suggested as he placed the box down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later, they had managed to find a place for everything that Jared had brought with him and were sitting down to dinner when Jared’s phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket to see who it was. “Hey, Mom. Yeah, I left a message for you and Dad. So what, you saw that I called but didn’t listen to my message?” He chuckled and shook his head as he listened to his mother ramble on about never being able to work their voicemail properly. “Okay, technology isn’t your thing. The reason I called was to tell you something. I got mated over the weekend.” He pulled the phone away from his ear when his mother started screaming excitedly into the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen watched with a bemused look on his face. He wasn’t sure how Jared’s mother was reacting to the news. He scrutinized Jared’s reaction to see if he was upset or not. He watched as Jared smiled and then winked at him before returning his attention to his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you give me a chance to speak, I can tell you about Jensen. Yes, his name is Jensen Ackles. No, we haven’t actually talked about him taking my name. Mom, it’s only been two days. Yes, Ackles as in the law firm I work for. He’s my boss’s younger brother. He’s an omega, not that it matters. Okay, wait a minute,” Jared said and then stood up. He reached out for Jensen, having him stand up, and placed an arm around him. “Smile,” he whispered and then snapped their picture. He kissed Jensen’s cheek before letting go of him and sitting back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared sent the picture he had taken of them to his mother and then waited for her reaction. He heard the appreciative response and smiled. “Yes, that’s really Jensen. He has his Master’s in Early Childhood Education and teaches preschool. Any other questions? I’m not sure when we’ll be able to visit. I have a couple of cases I’m working on and Jensen has his class that he’s responsible for. Oh, before I forget, I moved out of my apartment and we’re living in Jensen’s home. No, he owns it. Yes, I’m a lucky man. Okay, tell Dad and Megan about everything. I love you, too. Talk to you soon,” he said and then ended the call. He placed his phone on the table and looked up to find Jensen’s green eyes focused on him. “Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?” Jensen questioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your name?” Jensen bit his bottom lip as he waited for Jared’s response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want. I mean I know it’s usually expected. Something that’s typically done, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He felt conflicted over the possibility of Jensen not taking his name, and he had no idea why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all so new. I mean, I’m not opposed to it. You just didn’t say anything, so I figured you didn’t want me to,” Jensen stated and then looked down at his empty bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared reached out and took Jensen’s hand. “There are a lot of things I’m sure we haven’t talked about. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want. But I’d like you to take my name, if and when you’re ready.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he had spoken the truth. For whatever reason, even though this was only a mating of convenience on his part, he was beginning to think of Jensen as his mate. And he was surprised to find that he wasn’t bothered by that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jensen murmured, then pointed to Jared’s phone. “Do you . . . do you think I . . . Could I have a copy of the photo? I don’t have any pictures of us.” He stood up, placed his bowl in the sink and grabbed a can of cat food in order to feed Sam and Dean. He had barely gotten the can open when he heard both cats making their way into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jared said and grabbed his phone to send Jensen a copy. “There, done.” He set his phone down and his eyes went wide when he heard a yowling and the sound of paws running into the kitchen. He watched as Sam danced around Jensen’s legs. Then he heard another yowl and a thud as Dean fell onto his side. “Did he just . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toss himself down? Yeah. I warned you he was dramatic, especially when he thinks he’s starving to death.” He looked down fondly at the cats and then crouched down to plop the food in their dishes. He stood back up and looked at Jared. “Don’t let him con you either. He’s always trying to get a treat. Are you finished or would you like more?” Jensen asked as he pointed at Jared’s empty bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like more, thanks.” The words were no sooner out of his mouth than Jensen had his bowl and was giving him another helping. “Thanks. So, my mother was very happy to hear that I’ve taken a mate. I’m sure when she tells my dad and Megan, her request to meet you will turn into a demand. I’m just giving you fair warning. I won’t let them pressure you into meeting them. When we’re ready, we can go visit them, but not around the holidays, that might be too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Thanks for that,” Jensen replied as he turned from Jared. “I’m going to clean up. Did you want me to make you lunch for tomorrow?” He glanced over his shoulder to see Jared staring at him. “It’s no trouble if that’s what you’re thinking.” He saw Jared nodding his head and he began to put together two lunches. Once he was done with that, he started cleaning the kitchen, but was stopped by Jared as he placed a large hand over his. He looked up in surprise. “Jared?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this alone. We’re mated, but you’re not my servant.” He pulled Jensen away from the sink, turning him so they were looking at each other. Gently he placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. “I’d like us to have the type of mating my parents have; they’re equals to each other. Can we try that?” He had no idea where any of this was coming from. It wasn’t a real mating, but if he had to be mated, he needed to at least treat Jensen right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we can try,” Jensen replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now I’ve got this,” Jared said as he waved his hand at the dishes in the sink. “I think you’ve already done enough for me today. Weren’t you reading a book earlier? Why don’t you go relax? When I’m done here, we can get ready for bed. I’m sure we’ll both be shocking people when we tell them we’re mated tomorrow. We’re going to need a good nights’ sleep to deal with that.” Jared gave Jensen a wink and then steered him toward the living room. When he was done, he walked in to find Jensen asleep on the couch. He walked over and gently shook him awake. “Hey, let’s get you to bed.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Jared,” Jensen mumbled as he swayed on his feet. He allowed Jared to guide him to the bedroom and then into the bathroom so he could change into his sleep pants and a t-shirt. When he came back out, he found Jared had stripped down to just a pair of boxer briefs and was pulling back the comforter. He gave Jared a lopsided grin as he walked over to join him. “Do you need any help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve got it covered, or rather uncovered,” he said with a chuckle and then climbed into bed, patting Jensen’s side. He felt the bed dip as Jensen joined him and then he turned to turn off the bedside lamp. “Night.” He heard Jensen’s soft ‘Goodnight’ as he settled himself against his pillows. He lay there in the dark listening to Jensen’s breathing even out. As he closed his eyes, he found himself rolling onto his side, throwing his arm over Jensen’s waist and pulling himself closer to him so there was no space between their bodies. He breathed in Jensen’s scent, the sweetness of him mixed with his shampoo and hummed in contentment as he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jensen walked into work the next morning, he first went to his classroom to make sure everything was set up before making his way to the staff break room to pour himself a cup of coffee. He waited until the rest of his coworkers arrived before quietly making his announcement, which was met with astonished congratulations. He shyly showed the picture of him and Jared to everyone who asked to see what Jared looked like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you two make a nice looking mated pair,” Kellie commented as she handed Jensen his phone back. “I’m happy for you.” She knew Jensen was the quiet type and tended to keep to himself. They had been hired at the same time, and she taught first grade in the classroom next to Jensen’s. It had taken a year to get him to say more than just hello to her. Knowing he was an unmated omega, she had offered to set him up with a few of her friends, only to be politely informed that he wasn’t interested in being set up and that even if he was, it wouldn’t be with any of her female friends. She had backed off, respecting his wishes, only offering him friendship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt himself blushing from the attention and excused himself, needing a moment by himself to pull himself together. He had always hated being the center of attention, no matter the reason behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared walked into his office to find it decorated with balloons and a congratulatory banner. He laughed when he saw the fanfare that Josh had gone to since he had been the one to state that Jensen didn’t need fanfare, he just needed to be mated. Now, Josh was the one in favor of a grand announcement. He turned toward the door when he heard movement behind him to see the entire staff of Ackles’ and Associates standing in his office ready to congratulate him. He gave Josh a curious look, but accepted the accolades graciously before everyone dispersed to go about their day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks later as Jensen stood in their kitchen he realized that even though Jared had claimed him and they were a mated pair, Jared hadn’t actually mated with him. They both had been extremely busy with their jobs, settling into their newly created life together and actually getting to know each other. But now, he wanted to be physically claimed by Jared. He wanted to present himself to his alpha and for Jared to knot him. He felt his body thrum with excitement and fear; excitement because he wanted this - after so many years of being by himself he had finally been claimed and he had an alpha - fear because he had never been with anyone, he never wanted anyone until meeting Jared. He had never wanted to give himself to anyone until being claimed by Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed to himself as he began to prepare dinner for when Jared returned home that night. He set out the steaks to marinate as he put together a simple salad. As he stood at the sink looking through the window into the backyard he imagined at least one if not two pups running around. He cocked his head to the side, wondering if there would be enough room in the backyard for a swing set along with the patio set that was already there. A smile came to his face at that thought and then he heard Jared’s voice calling to him. He stopped what he was doing, washed his hands and turned to greet Jared as he walked into the kitchen. “Hi, how was your day?” he asked as he made his way over to Jared, eager to be in his arms. He stood in front of Jared and then placed his arms around his neck, pulling himself up onto his toes in order to kiss his mate. He decided he wasn’t going to stop there as he dropped his hands to Jared’s hips, pressed himself against Jared’s body and then rested his forehead in the crook of Jared’s neck. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of his alpha, amping up his desire for Jared to breed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, please,” Jared started to say as Jensen rubbed against him. He knew what the omega was attempting to do; trying to leave his scent on him so he would want him sexually. He did find Jensen appealing, but he couldn’t bring himself to mate with him the way Jensen truly wanted. He needed more time to figure things out. He knew he was starting to develop actual feelings for the man he had taken as his mate, but he was still conflicted over the idea that their mating had been based on a lie. How could he ever explain things to Jensen without hurting him?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared,” Jensen whispered as he tried to wrap his arms around his mate again. He could feel his heat coming on and he wanted his alpha to knot him; to claim him like a mated omega was supposed to be claimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared grabbed Jensen’s wrists and forced them down to his sides. “Goddamnit Jensen, stop! I don’t want this. Yes, I claimed you, but I have no intention of mating with you.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself from speaking. He could see the look of betrayal on Jensen’s face and feel his hurt and sadness from hearing that admission. “Jensen . . .” Jared snapped his mouth closed realizing what he had said and how it wasn’t the entire truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen struggled in Jared’s hold, forcing the alpha to let him go before Jared hurt him.“You don’t want me? Why did you claim me if you didn’t want me?” Jensen asked as he tried to hide his tears from Jared. He turned away from Jared and quickly wiped at his eyes, letting one hand rest against his claiming mark. It was a lie, everything Jared had told him was a lie. Jared didn’t actually want him. He turned to look into Jared’s eyes. He needed to see Jared’s reaction. “Is there someone else?” he asked as he backed away from Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared ran his hands through his hair, wondering how to explain things to Jensen. How had he allowed things to go as far as they had? How had he allowed himself to care more about his advancement in a law firm than Jensen’s feelings? Jensen deserved more than what he had gotten. “Let me explain. I never meant to hurt you, or for you to find out . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Find out what?” Jensen asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was your brother’s idea,” Jared blurted out and then stopped speaking as Jensen cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does Josh have to do with this, with our mating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was only supposed to be a mating of convenience. I was passed over for a promotion, one I deserved, one where I made Partner. Josh hated the idea of having an unmated omega for a brother. If I agreed to mate with you . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d get your promotion and Josh would no longer be embarrassed by me,” Jensen supplied as the understanding of the situation took hold in his mind. “So, this was all a lie, you and me. What were you going to do, keep finding excuses until I gave up?” He started to walk out of the kitchen and into their bedroom, but stopped. He couldn’t stay in that room; he couldn’t sleep in the bed they had been sharing. He glanced over his shoulder, “Well, at least you got your promotion. Too bad it also came with an omega you don’t want. Because if you think Josh is just going to keep you on as a partner if we break our mating, you’re sadly mistaken.” He turned, grabbed his keys and fled from the house, determined not to let Jared see his tears. He needed time to think over things. He had no idea what he was going to do now. The one thing he knew for certain was his heat was going to hit and hit him hard since he hadn’t been off his suppressants in years. He needed to see if there was anything he could do to stop it, or at least lessen it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stood in the middle of their living room, watching as Jensen walked out on him. He could feel the pain he had caused him; his heartbreak at hearing that their mating had been built on a lie. He had been so selfish. He hadn’t taken into account how this would affect Jensen if the truth ever came out. He hadn’t noticed the closing of the front door, but hearing Jensen’s car starting had him moving from the living room in an attempt to stop him from leaving. He made it outside as Jensen pulled out of the driveway and drove away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared paced the living room floor; he was sure he would wear a hole in the floor before Jensen returned, if he returned home at all. He had really fucked things up. He had never thought of the possibility of Jensen ever finding out. He never counted on Jensen getting hurt. Now, not only had Jensen been made aware of the fact that their mating was only one of convenience, but he had pushed him away in the process. He really was an idiot. He had never meant for Jensen to find out or for him to get hurt. He didn’t feel like himself until he heard Jensen’s key in the lock. He stopped his pacing and turned to see Jensen quietly closing and locking the door. He met Jensen’s eyes and saw so much pain and hurt in the normally sparkling green orbs. “Jensen,” he started to say and then stopped when he saw Jensen flinch from just him speaking his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s really nothing to say,” Jensen managed to get out before he felt his throat closing. He couldn’t talk to Jared, let alone look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please just tell me you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Define alright?” Jensen said sarcastically and then bit his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you go? I was worried about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, you were worried about me. You can stop pretending. You don’t care about me any more than Josh does,” Jensen said in a soft voice, not bothering to hide the hurt and sadness he was feeling as he spoke. He raised his head to look at Jared, trying his best to put on a cold front, rather than letting him see what he was really feeling; emptiness. The only family he had left was embarrassed by him as if he had any choice in what his biology was. But if Josh had taken the time to really get to know him, he would have realized he was so much more than an omega, and that him being unmated shouldn’t have mattered. Then, he had gone and done the stupidest thing he could, he had fallen in love with the alpha that had claimed him, the one who only wanted him so he would get a promotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, please . . . I don’t want to fight. I do care about you.” Jared tried to reach out to Jensen, but lowered his hands when he saw the cold look in Jensen’s green eyes. “Is there anything I can do . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen cut Jared off, “I think you’ve done enough.” With those words, he turned and stalked into the second bedroom, slamming the door closed and locking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared sagged against the wall, staring at the closed door, not knowing what to do. How could he apologize to Jensen for something like this? He forced himself to stand, to walk over to the door and softly knock on it. “Jensen, please talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please just go away. Leave me alone,” Jensen called from the other side of the door. All he wanted was to climb into bed and sleep until the pain he was feeling was gone. He waited until he heard Jared’s footfalls moving away from the door before he allowed himself to sit on the edge of the bed. Resting his elbows on his knees, he cradled his head in his hands. In the time he had left, he had driven to the omega clinic in hope of getting another prescription of suppressants or something that would help him through his heat. To his dismay, not only had he been told he would have to wait to be seen after his heat had ended, but there was nothing that could be done for him. He would need to ride out this heat. The suggestion to have his alpha help him through it had nearly brought him to tears. If his alpha had been willing to do that, he wouldn’t be in this situation he currently found himself in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhaustion from everything that had happened earlier in the day finally hit him, and he laid down, letting his eyes close as he cried himself to sleep. When he woke the next morning he didn’t feel any better than he had when he had fallen asleep, but he knew he had to get up and go into work. Quietly he slipped out of the bedroom and into the second bathroom down the hall that also had been set up as a laundry room, to get ready for work. As he passed by their bedroom, he noticed the door was open and looked in to find Jared lying on top of the comforter. He fought and lost against the desire to go in and check on him. He found Jared asleep and grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed and covered him with it before he made his way into the kitchen to feed Sam and Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the cats sensed his sadness. Sam’s usual morning antics of rubbing up against him were even more exaggerated as he weaved in between his legs. Dean, who normally demanded his food, rubbed up against Jensen’s shins several times before waiting quietly to be fed. He crouched down to pet them before giving them their breakfast and making sure they had clean water and dry food for the day. The last thing he did before leaving was to make himself and Jared lunch for the day. He knew it was stupid to extend that kindness to him, but he found himself doing it before he could stop himself. When he heard movement from their bedroom, he grabbed his messenger bag, keys and his jacket and slipped out of the house, not wanting to see or speak to Jared. He could handle making Jared lunch, but he couldn't do more than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen’s day didn’t get any better. He was irritable, nearly losing his temper during reading time when one child kept interrupting him while he was reading the class a story. He had to excuse himself while he tried to get himself under control. As he stood in the hallway, he realized what was happening as he felt the first signs of his heat beginning to hit. He needed to make it through the rest of the day and then he could go home. One of his coworkers commented on his state of being and offered to help him with his class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard a door open and close and he turned in the direction to see who it was. Hoping it was a child on the way to the bathroom, he bit back the sigh when he saw Kellie standing there. He pointed to his classroom and offered her a sheepish smile. “I needed to escape for a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kellie returned the smile and nodded her head in understanding. “Jensen, you don’t look like yourself. Are you alright?” Kellie inquired as she looked him over. “Do you need any help? I don’t mind taking over if you need to leave.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, thank you,” Jensen said and then gave her a smile before returning to his class for the remainder of the school day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the day, he was achy and hot. Nothing he tried seemed to cool his skin down and his head was beginning to throb. He needed to get home and soon. He said goodbye to several of his coworkers as he made his way into the break room to grab his uneaten lunch from the refrigerator. He placed his messenger bag down, grabbed his food and left. Thankfully, school was over, he thought to himself as he stumbled out to his car. He managed to get himself home without issue. As he entered the house, he started stripping off his clothing, not caring where they ended up as he made his way to the second bathroom and into the shower. He turned on the water, letting it run cold as he stepped under it. When he felt more like himself, he turned off the water, dried himself off and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants. He wanted to crawl into what he had come to think of as their bed in the short time he and Jared had been mated but knew that would be a mistake. Jared’s scent would be everywhere and that would only amplify his heat and the fact that even though Jared was an alpha, and had claimed him, he was off-limits to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He choked back a sob as he made his way into the second bedroom, closing and locking the door behind himself. He crawled into bed, trying to fight against the pain that was creeping up on him. The cold shower had only done so much to cool his body off, but before long, nothing would work to lower his body temperature. He would have to suffer through the intense pain, fever and longing for his alpha on his own. As he lay on top of the blankets, he felt his body shaking. He rolled onto his side, drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees, praying he would soon pass out from what he was going through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared stood in the living room, looking at the trail of clothing leading down the hallway. It was so unlike Jensen to just drop his clothing as he went. It was something he would have done, especially when he had lived alone, but Jensen was neat and orderly. He had learned that in the short time they had been mated. He bent down and started picking them up noting a different scent to them. He was about to call out to Jensen when a knock at the front door drew his attention. He dropped the clothing on the couch and went to answer the door. Pulling it open he came face-to-face with a petite blond beta standing on the front porch holding Jensen’s messenger bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” Jared asked as he looked at the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Kellie and I work with Jensen. He left this in the break room.” She held out the messenger bag, offering it to Jared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared reached out and took it from her. “Thanks. I’m sure he’ll be wondering what he did with it.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to make sure he got home alright. He didn’t seem like himself today.” Kellie blushed and then eyed Jared. “So, I’m guessing you’re Jared, Jensen’s alpha mate? I mean I saw your picture, briefly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared felt himself blush at the fact that he hadn’t thought to introduce himself. “Sorry,” he said as he extended his hand. “Yes, I’m Jared. Would you like to come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, thank you. I don’t think that would be wise, not with Jensen going into heat. I think my being here would upset him. I know he’s a very private person. No one had any idea he was even really seeing someone, or that it was serious, so it was quite a shock when he told us he had been claimed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we kept things quiet,” Jared said and then looked down at Jensen’s bag still in his hands. Jensen had told his coworkers of their mating, but clearly kept everything else that had happened, just between them. He felt a stab of sadness pierce his heart as he thought about Jensen and the hurt he had caused him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kellie opened and closed her mouth as if she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. “I guess I should go.” She shook her head as if she was debating with herself, and then spoke again. “I know it’s not my place, but don’t you think it was cruel to allow your mated omega to step foot outside with his heat coming on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared took a step back and looked at the beta in confusion. “I don’t understand?” He didn’t, he had never been around an omega when they had gone into heat. Both his mother and sister were betas. And while he knew of omega biology, learned about it in school, nothing was ever discussed further than that. They had heats, and they dealt with them. It wasn’t like he had ever had cause to sit one of his friends down and ask them what they did to alleviate their heats. And, well, since college and after, he had been so focused on school and then his career, he hadn’t really dated anyone. His last boyfriend had been a beta and that was over the summer break right before college started.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly you don’t,” Kellie stated in a huff. “He’s hurting.” With those words, she turned and stomped down the stairs and made her way to her car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared watched her drive away, still trying to make sense of her words. He backed away from the front door, closing and locking it before tossing the bag down and going in search of Jensen. He found the second bedroom door closed and locked when he tried the doorknob. Knocking he called out, “Jensen, are you in there? Are you alright?” He heard a soft mewling coming from the other side of the door and he knocked again. “Jensen, please answer me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Jensen croaked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly you’re not. What can I do?” Jared asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just go away. There’s nothing you can do,” he said and then whispered, “You don’t want me.” He wiped at the hot tears on his cheeks, knowing these would be the first of many he would shed before his heat was over. He knew he could have taken the other suggestion that had been offered to him at the clinic; purchasing an artificial knot, but he had balked at the thought of using something like that. He never had cause for one before, and he wasn’t about to start now. Maybe it was for the best, him dealing with his heat and the pain of not having an alpha to help him through it. It would teach him a valuable lesson, one he would never forget; he had no one he could count on. He would get himself through this, make an appointment with his doctor, and go back on his suppressants. Then, he would never allow himself to be so stupid as to think Jared wanted him for anything more than his precious promotion. He would figure out a way to live the life he found himself in, claimed but not mated. Jared would never breed him and he would never carry their pup. He had allowed himself to dream of a future that would never come to pass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later Jared was back knocking on the door. “Jensen, can I get you anything? Do you want anything to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen groaned at the thought of food. No, he didn’t want food. What he wanted was Jared and he couldn’t have that. “No, I’m not hungry.” He curled himself into the fetal position and ignored any of Jared’s further attempts to speak to him. He slept for a few hours and then woke to find that his clothes were plastered to him from sweat and the slick he was producing. With a groan, he forced himself onto his feet and to the door. He needed to cool down, needed to clean himself, which made him bark out a sharp laugh because he would only end up in the state he was in again. With a shaking hand, he reached for the doorknob, unlocked it and pulled open the door. He needed water. His throat was so dry and his mouth felt like he had been chewing on cotton. He rubbed at his irritated eyes as he made his way into the kitchen. He had several bottles of water in the refrigerator; he would grab them and return to the bedroom, strip out of his clothes and take a cold shower. As he stood in the kitchen, he looked around, trying to remember why he had walked in there. He rubbed at his forehead trying to clear the fog from his brain. It wasn’t working and he was beginning to feel sick to his stomach. He turned around, staggering as he went, trying to use the wall to brace himself. He needed something from the kitchen, was his last thought as he fell to his knees and then cried out in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jared had been sitting on the couch with his laptop in front of him for the past hour. Kellie’s words kept repeating on a loop - Jensen was hurting - and he needed to find out why. He had been reading about omega biology, what an omega went through during a heat without an alpha to help them through it. He had been clicking from one article to the next when he heard a thud and then Jensen’s cry of pain. “Jensen!” Jared yelled as he ran into the kitchen to find him slumped down on his knees. He crouched down in front of him, ready to help him up when Jensen attempted to bat his hands away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me,” Jensen said as he tried to move away from Jared. He would do this on his own; he just needed to figure out how to stand up again on Jello-like legs. “I can do this on my own. I just . . . I just wanted some water.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please let me help you.” Seeing the state Jensen was in, he didn’t wait for Jensen’s approval, he grabbed him by the arms and hauled him up. He could feel the heat radiating off of Jensen and after what he had been reading, he knew he had to get his body temperature lowered. Despite Jensen’s weak protests, he guided him toward the bathroom and helped him to sit on the closed toilet. “You’re burning up. We’ve got to get your temperature down,” he said as he began to run a cool bath. When he was sure the water would cover Jensen’s body, he pulled him up and started to undress him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop touching me,” Jensen huffed out as Jared started stripping him of his clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will once you’re undressed and in the bathtub,” Jared responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help.” Jensen tried to push Jared away as Jared lifted his t-shirt up, getting his arms tangled in the material. He began to cry in frustration. “Just go away. Stop pretending,” he said in a muffled voice as he fought with the material and Jared. “So stupid. You don’t want me. Why is my shirt strangling me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, try to calm down.” Jared managed to get Jensen untangled from his t-shirt and then started to help him with his sleep pants. “Okay, lift your right leg, now your left,” he instructed. Once Jensen was undressed, he guided him over to the tub and helped him to get in, hovering over him until Jensen was sitting in the bathtub. “Better?” he asked as he watched Jensen sink into the cool water. He heard him sigh and then he nodded his head in satisfaction. Maybe it was the alpha in him, or the fact that Jensen was looking up at him with wide green eyes, but he felt such a strong desire to protect him. Jensen had mentioned something about water; he needed to make sure he stayed hydrated. “If I leave to get you a bottle of water, are you going to be alright?” he asked in an uncertain voice. He really didn’t want to leave Jensen alone in the state he was in, even for the few minutes it would take him to get the water and return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jensen answered in a small voice and then closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of cool water against his overheated skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a look back at the bathtub, Jared disappeared from the bathroom only to reappear a few minutes later with a bottle of water. Twisting the cap off, he handed it to Jensen, “Here, drink this, but not to fast. I don’t want you to make yourself sick.” He sat down on the closed toilet and watched as Jensen sipped at the water. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I’m on fire,” Jensen croaked out and then closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink further down into the water.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I can take the second bedroom if you’d like,” Jared offered. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I mean . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, your scent . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, understood.” Jared took a chance to really look at Jensen at that moment. His pale skin was on display, leaving nothing to the imagination. Jared licked his lips and felt his body responding as he scented the air, breathing in deeply the aroma of an omega in heat. His cock twitched and he dug his blunt nails into the palms of his hands, forcing himself to focus on Jensen and not his traitorous dick. “So, your heat . . .” he started to say, trying to find the right words that wouldn’t upset or embarrass Jensen. “I was . . . I was reading about what an omega goes through, I had no idea.” The only response he got was the lapping of the water as Jensen changed position. “Did your suppressants fail because . . . because of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked at Jared through slitted eyes. “No. I . . . I stopped taking them. Threw them out,” he confessed and then turned his face away from Jared and toward the wall, trying to hide his embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Astonished, Jared asked, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Claimed . . . I thought . . . It doesn’t matter,” Jensen answered, heartbroken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Jensen’s admission to register with Jared. It was just another way he had hurt Jensen. “I’m sorry . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. I’ll go back on them.” Jensen sat up and looked at his fingers. Seeing that his skin was pruning, he reached out and pulled at the drain, letting the water begin to run out. Eyeing Jared still sitting with him, he bit his bottom lip. “You can go, you don’t have to stay. I can do this by myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared eyed him, feeling doubtful that Jensen would be able to do anything for himself the way he was. “Yeah, I really don’t believe you,” he said as he stood, grabbed a towel and offered Jensen his hand. He could feel Jensen shaking as he helped him out of the tub to stand on the cold tile floor. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders and began to rub it over his skin. Standing as close as he was to Jensen, he had to breathe through his mouth in order to not scent him, which he was having a hard time not doing. The scent he had caught from him earlier had been enticing and had his body screaming at him to take Jensen as his, to breed him, to knot him. His mind and his body were warring with him on what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grudgingly, Jensen accepted Jared’s help in getting out of the tub, letting him dry him with the towel, before wrapping it around his waist. “I need to call out sick,” he stated as he tried to move past Jared. He made it out of the bathroom and halfway down the hall before he felt his legs give out. He felt Jared’s hands on him, supporting him and as much as he wanted to pull away, he allowed Jared to help him. He leaned against Jared, feeling his muscular body against his. He turned his head slightly, resting it against Jared’s shoulder and caught his scent, making him bite back the moan that threatened to escape past his lips. All he wanted was for Jared to take him however he wanted, he didn’t care, as long as Jared knotted him. He forced himself to stand on his own as much as possible as Jared steered him toward the kitchen. “What . . . Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to eat something. I’ll make you some toast while you call in sick,” Jared said as he led him to one of the kitchen chairs. He grabbed the phone and handed it to him before turning to the counter to make the promised toast. He heard Jensen dialing the phone and then speaking as he left a message, calling out sick for the rest of the week. From what he had read, he now knew that Jensen’s heat could last that long. When the toast was done, he set the plate down in front of Jensen and then he sat across from him, watching to make sure he ate. When Jensen was finished with the toast, he helped him back to the bedroom. “Do you want me to get you something to sleep in?” he asked when he realized Jensen was still only in a towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No point, I’ll just end up soaking them in sweat and slick.” He looked at the soiled sheets as he spoke. He needed to change the sheets before he could lie back down. He was so tired and he hurt, he didn’t think he could change the bed. “The bed . . .” he started to say as he waved a hand at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing what Jensen needed, Jared let go of him and stripped the bed. Without a word, he walked out carrying the dirty sheets, threw them into the wash and returned with fresh sheets. He remade the bed and then helped Jensen lie down. “Do you need anything else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you for what you did for me tonight.” Jensen felt his throat closing on him as he managed to get those words out. For a while, it had seemed like Jared cared about him. No, he couldn’t let himself hope for anything more from Jared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, get some rest,” Jared said as he shuffled out of the bedroom. He stopped when he heard Jensen softly speaking to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m more than just my biology,” Jensen murmured as he rolled over, facing the wall. “Why can’t anyone see that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked back at Jensen. He wanted to tell him he did see past that. He wanted to tell him how sorry he was for making him a pawn in his and Josh’s twisted plan. He deserved so much more than what he had been given. Placing a hand on the door frame he took a deep breath, not caring if Jensen’s scent affected him. “For what it’s worth, I see that. I know you probably don’t believe me, but I can see that you’re an incredible person. And, I’m so sorry for hurting you.” He didn’t wait for Jensen’s response. Instead, he walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind himself, giving Jensen the space he needed and walked into their bedroom. He sat down, looking at what he had come to know as Jensen’s side of their bed. He missed him. He missed his mate. That realization hit him, knocking the wind out of him. Jensen was his mate. Somewhere between agreeing to Josh’s plan and that moment, he had developed feelings for Jensen. He loved Jensen. He was in love with him. He had fallen in love with his mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared pushed open the door to the second bedroom to hear the soft sounds of mewling coming from Jensen. He closed the door, making sure the cats wouldn’t wander in and made his way to the bed. “Jensen . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Jared’s voice, Jensen rolled over to find him standing next to the bed. “Jared?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared slid his thumbs under the waistband of his sleep pants, pushing them down past his hips to let them pool at his feet. He stepped out of them and then he was on the bed, pulling Jensen into his arms. “I’m so sorry that I lied to you. I’m sorry I hurt you, but I’m not sorry that you’re my mate. If you’ll have me, I will spend the rest of our mated lives together proving to you that I’m worthy of your love. I love you. I didn’t realize it until just now, but I love you. I’m in love with you. You’re my mate and I want to truly claim you, if you still want me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never stopped,” Jensen managed to say before Jared crashed their lips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breaking their kiss, Jared scented him again. Jensen was so enticing to him, but he needed to be sure that Jensen really wanted what he was offering. “I need to be sure that you want this, that you want me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please, Jared. Please claim me,” Jensen breathed out and then offered his neck to Jared. He felt Jared’s lips on his skin, making him shudder. He felt Jared wrap an arm around him and the heat radiating from his body. “My mate,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so lucky to have you, my mate,” Jared said quietly as he wrapped an arm around Jensen, pulling him flush against his body as his other hand moved down Jensen’s stomach. His fingers trailed over his hip, past his semi-erect cock until his fingers rubbed over Jensen’s rim, coating his fingers in the slick he was producing. Gently he pushed his index finger in. He heard Jensen’s gasp and stopped, waiting for him to relax. When he did, he began to move, pushing and pulling his finger in and out of Jensen’s tight channel until he was able to add a second finger. He felt Jensen clamp down, making it difficult for him to scissor his fingers to stretch him. “Relax, sweetheart, relax, I’ve got you, ” he crooned into Jensen’s ear and then kissed along his neck in an effort to distract him as he added a third finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared,” Jensen gasped and then moaned as Jared crooked his fingers, making him arch his back off the bed. “Please . . .” he begged wanting more, needing more from Jared. He craned his neck, chasing after Jared’s lips. He raised his hand, tangling his fingers in Jared’s soft locks, pulling him down into a needy kiss. When his lungs screamed for air, he pulled away from Jared’s lips. “First time . . .” he panted into Jared’s neck. “My only.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared’s eyes widened at hearing Jensen’s admission. He would be Jensen’s first, and his only. “You’re so special,” he whispered and then pulled his fingers free. “Roll over, present yourself for me.” He let go of Jensen, moving away so Jensen was able to get onto his hands and knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling over, Jensen pulled himself up onto shaking hands and knees. “Jared . . .” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared maneuvered himself between Jensen’s legs and then trailed his hands down his spine. “I’ve got you,” he assured his mate. He placed his left hand on Jensen’s hip and brought his right hand to delve between the globes of his ass, running his fingers through his slick. Coating his fingers, he pulled his hand away to slick his painfully hard cock up before he lined himself up at Jensen’s hole and pushed passed the tight ring of muscle.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gasped and then keened as Jared breached him. His breathing was coming hard and fast as he tried to relax his body. It felt like Jared was splitting him apart as he slowly pushed his hard cock into him. He dropped onto his forearms as he felt Jared’s hips meet his ass. The stretch and burn from taking his mate into his body started to subside as he adjusted to Jared’s girth. He heard Jared’s voice, ‘Tell me when’, and he knew Jared was waiting for him to tell him to move. Taking a deep breath, he wiggled his hips, signaling to Jared that he could move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared rolled his hips and groaned at the feeling of being buried in Jensen’s tight hole. He pulled out and then pushed back in, setting a languid pace until he was sure he wouldn’t hurt Jensen. He heard Jensen moaning, as he quickened his pace. He grabbed Jensen’s hips, angling him up so he was able to hit his prostate as he slammed into him. “You feel so good,” Jared groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared,” Jensen called out as Jared hit his sweet spot, making him see stars. He felt a tingling at the base of his spine and he closed his eyes, riding the pleasure Jared was giving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna knot you,” Jared growled, feeling his knot swell and catch on Jensen’s rim. He pulled out and gave a hard thrust, forcing his knot passed Jensen’s already sensitive rim, tying them together. He pulled Jensen up onto his knees so their bodies were flush against each other; his chest to Jensen’s back and then bit down over his first claiming bite, needing to claim Jensen as his all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen moaned Jared’s name as Jared knotted him. He was floating between pleasure and pain as Jared bucked his hips, causing his knot to hit his prostate. When Jared’s teeth sank into his neck, deepening his first claiming bite, he felt his orgasm hit, causing him to scream Jared’s name as he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still licking over his mating bite, he lowered Jensen back down. He rutted against Jensen as he spilled his seed deep inside him. Gently he rolled them onto their sides, trying to make Jensen as comfortable as possible as they laid there with their limbs entwined. He kissed over the abused skin, wanting to soothe the pain he had caused. “I love you,” he whispered against the shell of Jensen’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Jensen assured his mate and then hummed in contentment when Jared wrapped his arms around him cocooning him in his warmth and scent as he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Jensen woke to find himself still in Jared’s arms. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder at Jared to find him already awake, watching him. “Morning,” he murmured. Blushing, he turned away from Jared, unsure of where they really stood after last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing Jensen’s uncertainty, he let go of him to roll him onto his back. He cupped Jensen’s cheek, drawing his attention back to him. “I meant everything I said last night. I love you. I know I have a lot to make up for. I have to win back your trust, and I don’t care how long that takes, because I’m not going anywhere. Please believe me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do believe you. You just have to know that you can’t hurt me like that again and it will take time to rebuild the trust between us. But if you’re willing, so am I. I meant what I said, too. I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank the Gods,” Jared breathed out. He leaned down and kissed Jensen. Pulling away, he gave him a lopsided smile. “I have to go into work. I hate leaving you, but I have a meeting with a client,” he explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be back? You’ll come home to me?” Jensen asked and then bit his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will always come home to you,” Jared assured him. Giving him another kiss and a smile, Jared pushed himself away from Jensen and stood up. “Get some rest.” He grabbed his sleep pants and started to walk out of the room, not bothering to pull them on. “I’ll see you later. If I’m running late I’ll call. But I will be here with you tonight and every night after, I promise.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a smile on his face, Jensen watched Jared’s retreating backside. When Jared was out of his sight, he closed his eyes, brought his right hand up to his neck and gently rubbed over his claiming mark. This time Jared had not only claimed him, but he had mated with him. He sighed in contentment as he rolled onto his side and drifted back to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night when Jared returned home, they talked about their relationship, how starting from that moment and moving forward, they had to base their mating on honesty. If Jared couldn’t or wouldn’t do that, then he didn’t see how they could remain a mated pair. Much to Jensen’s amazement and happiness, Jared had readily agreed. They had talked for several hours, opening up to each other about their lives and what they wanted for their future together. Jensen had been thrilled when Jared had told him that he wanted to sire a pup with him, and that he would still honor their mating contract. He truly felt hope blooming within him as he looked at Jared; seeing their possible future together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days later, Jensen found himself standing outside of Ackles’ and Associates law firm. He couldn’t get over the hurt Josh had caused him and he needed to deal with it. He wasn’t one for confrontation, especially when it came to going head-to-head with an alpha, but he had been humiliated by his brother and he was angry. Not caring who was with Josh or if Jared was with his brother, he walked by Josh’s secretary, letting her words of protest fall on deaf ears. He pushed open the office door and stepped inside. “How could you?” he demanded as he looked at his brother. “How could you do that to me? You humiliated me! Was I that much of an embarrassment to you? All that talk about wanting to rebuild our relationship was just a lie! You used me. And you roped Jared into using me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up and rounding his desk, Josh stood in front of Jensen. “Lower your voice, you’re making a scene,” he growled out. “It’s not like we all didn’t benefit from this. Jared will get his promotion, like I promised. You get an alpha and I no longer have to be embarrassed by you. I did what I thought was best for you. I couldn’t continue to let you run around like you were, unmated. I have a reputation to uphold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you’re worried about? You don’t give a damn about me. You only care about your reputation, how people perceive you. You’re such an ass . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enraged, Josh’s eyes flashed red and then he raised his hand, swung his arm and connected with Jensen’s face, backhanding him and knocking him down from the force of the strike. He stood over him, angrily staring down at him. “You stupid omega! Who the hell do you think you are?” He raised his leg, ready to kick at Jensen when he felt something solid hit him, knocking him off his feet and onto his ass. He blinked in confusion and then looked up into angry glowing red eyes. He saw Jared standing over him and he cringed at the sight of the furious alpha who was clearly holding himself back from a further altercation.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jared had heard Jensen’s voice and debated on whether or not to seek him out. He chose to stay in his office when Jensen didn’t seek him out. He heard raised, angry-sounding voices and stood up from his desk. He started for his office door when he sensed Jensen’s distress. Not caring about anything else, he flung his door open and went in search of his mate. He found Jensen in Josh’s office on his knees with his hands up, trying to defend himself. Seeing Josh raise his foot as if he was about to kick Jensen had him flying into action. The only thought he had was that he had to defend his mate, he had to keep Jensen safe. He rushed at Josh, knocking him down. Once he had Josh on the floor and away from Jensen, he turned to check on his mate. He saw terrified green eyes watching him and Josh and then his eyes landed on the red mark blemishing the pale skin of Jensen’s face. He reached out to help Jensen up, pulling him so he was flush to his body. He scented his mate and then gently tilted Jensen’s chin up so he could examine the mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing, Padalecki? Are you out of your mind?” Josh screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared let go of Jensen and turned back to Josh. Curling his hands into fists, he stalked over to him. “You hit him! You hit my mate, I’m going to kill you!” Jared growled low in his throat, issuing a warning to the other alpha, letting him know that his words were not an idle threat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re siding with him? Have you lost sight of what this was all about?” Josh questioned, not understanding why Jared had come to Jensen’s aid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have, because I discovered something so much more important than a promotion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell could that possibly be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jensen, my mate, the man I love. So, you can take your promotion and shove it, because I quit.” Jared reached out to Jensen, taking his hand in his and pulling him close to his body, ready to defend him. “You ever hit him again, you ever try to raise your hand to him, and I will make you regret it,” Jared hissed in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our parents would be ashamed of you,” Jensen stated quietly as he stared into Josh’s cold eyes. “Our father, an alpha, never treated our mother, who was an omega like me, like this. He cherished her. You no longer have to worry about me embarrassing you, we’re no longer family.” He turned his eyes to Jared, looking up at his mate and asked, “Can we go home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jared stated to Jensen, leading him out of the office and past the onlookers who had gathered at the sounds of the altercation coming from Josh’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Six months later:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared looked up from the case file he was reading through when he heard a soft knock at his office door. A moment later he watched as the door was pushed open to reveal his mate standing in the doorway. He rose from his chair and closed the distance between them, pulling Jensen into his arms. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he placed a hand over Jensen’s swollen stomach, feeling the movement of their pup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, but I’m hungry,” Jensen responded as he placed his hand over Jared’s. “Your secretary, Valerie is awesome, but she wouldn’t stop at the bakery like I asked.” He gave Jared a fond smile and then looked down at their hands, and their matching silver bands. Since working things out with Jared, he had taken his alpha’s name - he was no longer Jensen Ackles, he was now Jensen Padalecki and he had never been happier. Jared’s family had accepted him with open arms, erasing the hurt of no longer having a family of his own. Instead of shouldering the hurt of being rejected by his only living relative, he now only knew contentment from being surrounded by those who loved and accepted him for who and what he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need any donuts. You know you’re on a restriction when it comes to donuts after you nearly OD’ed on them,” Valerie, a petite-raven haired beta, commented as she appeared at the door, giving Jensen a smile. She chuckled when he pouted at her. “Don’t you dare pout at me. You were sick for three days, and don’t tell me it was your craving or blame it on that pup you’re carrying. We had to stage an intervention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen looked at Jared for support, only to see him shaking his head as he laughed at the exchange happening between Valerie and himself. “You’re both against me,” he stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be nice, or I won’t pick you up from work and bring you here. It’s not really in my job description to play chauffeur for my boss’ pregnant mate,” Valerie teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I for one, appreciate your willingness to do that,” Jared spoke up. Since Jensen had started to show, he no longer drove, having Jared drop him off at school in the morning and Valerie picking him up in the afternoon to bring him back to the law firm so Jared was able to finish meeting with clients or whatever he might be working on and then drive them home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen gave Valerie a wide grin. “Yes, thank you. I know it’s not part of your job, and I really appreciate you taking time out of your day to help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to do it. Besides, I get to drive Jared’s SUV, which by the way is awesome. I can actually see over everyone else,” Valerie giggled. “Well, if there’s nothing else that you need from me, I’m going to go type up those reports and then head home myself.” She patted Jensen’s shoulder, “You take care of yourself and that precious cargo. See you tomorrow,” she said as she left the office, closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me just put this away and I then I’ll take you home and make you something to eat,” he offered as he led Jensen to the chair in front of his desk and helped him sit. “How was work? You didn’t overdo it, did you?” He didn’t bother hiding his concern for his pregnant mate, even though he knew Jensen made sure to take breaks when he needed to. He still worried about him, and always would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the aide is working out really well. But a lot of the kids and a few of the adults think my protruding stomach is something to rub. News flash, it’s not a crystal ball,” Jensen grumbled and then chuckled when he heard Jared’s low, throaty growl. He knew Jared hated hearing that someone - it didn’t matter who - had put their hands on him. He knew it stemmed from Jared seeing his brother trying to kick him after hitting him and knocking him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jared fought the desire to lay claim to his mate again as he rounded his desk to pack up for the night. He hated the idea of anyone touching Jensen. Seeing Jensen so defenseless and at Josh’s mercy had his alpha side going into overdrive and he had a hard time reigning that in when it came to his mate. “Does that include me?” he asked, trying to keep the tension from his voice as he looked at Jensen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t thank whatever Gods had been smiling down on him when they had brought Jensen into his life. At the time he hadn’t thought much of their meeting; even letting Jensen’s brother persuaded him into an idiotic pact so they would get what they both wanted; a senseless promotion at the expense of hurting Jensen for him, and Josh no longer being embarrassed by having an unmated omega for a brother. He had nearly lost Jensen, too blind to see that what he should have centered his focus on was Jensen and not becoming the next partner in the Ackles’ law firm. As soon as he had smartened up, he had made things right between Jensen and himself. He had begged his mate to forgive him, and to his amazement, Jensen had, with only one request. Jensen had asked him to consider leaving his family’s law firm. After seeing Jensen down on his knees trying to defend himself from his brother’s attack, he had done that, telling Josh to shove the promotion. After taking Jensen home that night and making sure he was alright, he had gone in the very next day, cleared out his office and handed in his official resignation. Rather than trying to get a position in another law firm, he decided to open up his own firm. It had been slow going at first and there had been a time or two that he thought he might have to close the doors on Padalecki Law Firm, but to his delight, clients started showing up. He now had one of the most successful small law firms in town, even taking on clients that once were Josh’s. He wasn’t going to lie, that always brought a smile to his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not. Yours is the only touch I welcome,” Jensen replied in a soft voice, as he gazed fondly at Jared. He placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing it as their pup kicked. “He’s been active today.” He gave a small sigh when the pup kicked again. “See what I mean?” He couldn’t hide the fond smile on his lips as he pointed at his stomach. His doctor couldn’t tell them with one hundred percent accuracy when he had conceived, but he was certain it had been that first time Jared had mated with him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably hungry,” Jared said with a laugh. “Alright, I’m done here for the day. Come on, let’s get you home and fed, and no, don’t bother asking me to stop at the bakery either. That’s not going to happen.” He laughed when he saw Jensen’s attempt at pouting to get him to give in, knowing damn well that as soon as they were nearing the bakery that made the donuts Jensen loved and craved, he would stop and buy him one for the ride home. He would do anything to make Jensen happy. Walking over to Jensen, he extended his hands to help him up. “Aside from you being hungry, I’m sure Sam and Dean will be begging for food as soon as we walk through the door. Are you ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. Do you have everything?” Jensen questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking Jensen’s hand in his, Jared entwined his fingers with Jensen’s. “I love you, never doubt that.” He watched as Jensen turned his face to him, and saw such love in his green eyes, the love he knew that was reflected in his own as he looked at his mate. “And to answer your question, as long as I have you, I have everything I could ever want.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Art by jdl71/jld71</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>